Orangeflash the hero of Konoha
by HyperA1985
Summary: Contains Dojutsu, Wood style, sensor, Clever, Strong and Fast Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of the hero

Chapter 1: Birth of the hero.

It was a warm day as Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was gettingcose to the stage where she is giving birth to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze which Twenty minutes later Kushina gave birth then an intruder came so the intruder held Naruto but as the intruder hed a kunai ready to kill Naruto the intruder said "surrender the jinchuuriki or the boy dies at the age of a newborn".

After the intruder spoke Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage quicky took Naruto from the intruder which Minato Namikaze said "Son we needto rescue your mother because if that intruder was Madara Uchiha I might not possiby survive the fight and your mother might not survive the extraction" then Minato hurried of to where Kushina was hed captive so as the two arrived Madara Uchiha summoned the nine tail fox demon Kyuubi.

As Madara Uchiha pointed to the Namikaze trio Madara Uchiha said "Kyuubi I command you to destroy them" which Kyuubi went to kill the Namikaze trio until newborn Naruto let out a cry that caused Kyuubi to break free from mind control genjutsu then Kyuubi looked at Namikaze trio as Kyuubi said **"Fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and my former jinchuuriki Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze I am sorry for the trouble I have caused and before I ask you to do me a favour I am going to try finish what not only Hashirama started but what Mito started by eliminating that bastard Madara Uchiha" **so Kyuubi turned to look at Madara Uchiha with a furious snarl.

As Kyuubi felt really angry Kyuubi roared **"Madara Uchiha you bastard DIE" **which Kyuubi blasted Madara Uchiha away from hidden leaf village with tailed beast bomb then Kyuubi calmed down as Kyuubi said **"I tailed beast bombed that bastard away from your village and I ask of you do me a favour" **so Minato asked "What is the favour you are asking from us Kyuubi".

After Minato spoke Kyuubi said **"Seal me into your son and promise that he will not be mistreated" **which Kushina asked "why do you want Naruto to be your new jinchuuriki" then Kyuubi said **"Rikudou Sennins son Asura chosen to reincarnate himself as your son and Asura's chakra following through Naruto's chakra network plus he is the only one to can kill that bastard Madara Uchiha" **so Minato said "We will honor this Kyuubi and thank you for trying your best to protect Hidden leaf village from Madara Uchiha the enemy to all jinchuuriki".

After Minato spoke Minato Namikaze formed some handsigns which Minato Namikaze yelled "Sealing jutsu Fox's honor" then Minato Namikaze sealed Kyuubi inside Naruto so Kushina formed some handsigns.

As Kushina formed the last handsign Kushina yelled "Sealing jutsu ring of honor" which Kushina placed ring of honor seal around Fox's honor seal then Namikaze parents took of with their son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze so within newborn Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Kyuubi unlocked Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's Byakugun knowing Minato's mother was a Hyuuga that was equally skilled as Hiashi Hyuuga.

Some years later young Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was the age that he finally be able to start ninja academy which Naruto looked at his parents then Naruto said "Mum and Dad why is my eyes looking like blue version of Hyuuga clans dojutsu the Byakugun" so Minato explained "Reason why you have blue byakugun is because your grandmother was a Hyuuga named Hintacha until she married my father Ryzato Namikaze".

After Minato spoke Kushina said "Your grandmother was a mighty fine kunoichi and your grandfather was a genius in the art of Taijutsu plus my two parents was both masters in the art of sealing jutsu" which Naruto said "Grandmothers and Grandfathers sound amaizing because I believe I figured out my dream I plan to acomplish" then Minato asked "What is your dream Naruto" so Naruto said "To be hokage that is my dream".

After Naruto spoke Minato said "You know Naruto both me and your mother had the very same dream you are targeting plus I have managed to fulfil it" which Kushina said "You have inherited the dream I shared with your father and believe me in time you would make an excellent hokage but who knows you might be better hokage than your father except all kage are at war with their mortal enemy Paperwork" then Naruto said "I will end that war because funny enough I already figured out how to win the war against paperwork and I am willing to tell all village leaders how to win the war against paperwork" so Minato said "I be damned if this is successful the hatred Third Tsuchikage along with Iwa has for me will be removed like an annoying stain that finally been washed away".

After Minato spoke Minato wrote a letter to each village leader which Minato sent each letter to each village leader then Minato thought _"Finally demon you will be defeated by the one jutsu that help me the hokage defeat you" _so Minato said "Paperwork is a demon and if what you are thinking is what I believe you are thinking the war against paperwork will finally end with we the village leaders be victorious".

After Minato spoke Naruto said "Paperwork is the mortal enemy of all village leaders and paperwork is not the demon because any genjutsu that makes village leader suffer the curse of paperwork is believed to be a high rank forbidden jutsu" which Kushina said "Son you are really clever dattebane because the knowledge on how to defeat paperwork is something that all village leaders would kill for unless one person offer the answer to how defeat paperwork and you might be the only one who could call for a peace treaty to all villages" then Naruto replied "Some people will refuse to let go of the hatred and that is something that I find unacceptable because my desire is to form a peace treaty to call jinchuuriki" so Minato said "Son forming a peace treaty with all jinchuuriki is the most noble quest anybody ever came up with and that peace treaty I the fourth hokage approve with honor inspecially that your mother was the fox's jinchuuriki before you".


	2. Chapter 2: New Students

Chapter 2: New students.

Some days later Naruto looked at his parents which Naruto said "Mum and Dad today is the day that I start ninja academy" then Minato said "I know and we are both going to take you there plus if you are lucky I might take you to meet my surviving student Kakashi Hatake" so Kushina said "your fathers sensei might be there to meet you and I do believe a student of mine might have something for you".

After Kushina spoke Naruto got his weapon pouch on which Naruto said "What are we waiting for a bowl of ramen to magicly come to me with a sign saying eat me" then Namikaze clan went of to ninja academy so as Namikaze clan arrived Naruto noticed a girl crying but as Naruto closed his eyes Naruto senced that the girl was crying for loss of someone that she believed to be someone who she believed to be her parents.

As Naruto sat down next to the girl Naruto asked "Whats wrong" which the girl said "I am sad because the people who I cared about back at my dimension was killed by a dangerous thug that is highly more evil than Snaptrap family" then Naruto hugged the girl as Naruto said "Do not worry because if anyone tries to hurt you I will make the enemy pay for doing something that is rather unacceptable" so the girl stopped crying as the girl blushed.

As the girl looked at Naruto the girl asked "Who are you by the way" which Naruto replied "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and if you are lonely well your lonely no more because I would like you to live at my place with Namikaze estate" then the girl said "Thank you and my name is Kitty Katswell by the way Naruto kun" so Naruto blushed as Naruto said "Naruto kun why did you call me Naruto kun Kitty chan".

After Naruto spoke Kitty said "I have called you Naruto kun because I think that I am falling in love with you" which Naruto blushed a little more as Naruto said "I um you are a lonely girl Kitty chan and if it is OK with my parents you can come with us" then the two stopped blushing so the two went over to Naruto's parents.

As Naruto looked at his parents Naruto said "This is Kitty Katswell and Kitty Katswell these two are my parents" which Kitty Katswell said "Your son is indeed a good person and I like that" then Kushina said "Likewise Kitty and where is your parents" so Minato said "If you are not with anyone you can come live with us since I can tell you made Naruto happy".

After Minato spoke Kitty said "You could say I lost my parents and I want to be with Naruto kun since I feel like we could understand each other" which Kushina said "I approve you being with my son Naruto because he will need someone who can understand him" then Minato said "They are not a couple Kushina chan and Naruto the answer that you was going to ask is yes she can" so Kitty kissed Naruto in the lips.

As Naruto felt like blushing Naruto kissed Kitty in the lips which the couple blushed then Kushina thought _"Oh this is good I can't wait until the day that I become a grandmother and Minato kun becomes a grandfather because the grandkids we will get will be energetic as Naruto plus ourgrandkids will be a skillful as Kitty Katswell future to be Kitty Katswell Namikaze" _so Minato thought _"Oh no Kushina has that look again and that means she is most proberly imaging what our grandkids going to look like"_.

After Minato thought to himself the couple walked into class with Naruto's parents which Minato looked at academy teacher Iruka as Minato said "Iruka san we and Kushina brought our son along with a girl named Kitty Katswell" then Kushina said "I hope you like a challenge Iruka san because Naruto does have my pranksterness in him and if you think I was easy to catch well Naruto is alot more tougher to catch than I am" so academy teacher Iruka thought _"Oh no a male Kushina anything but that"_.

After academy teacher Iruka thought to himself academy teacher Iruka said "Thank you for informing me Lady Kushina and Lod Hokage Minato I will remember this" which Naruto's went of to enjoy some ramen at ichuraku ramen then Naruto stood proudly next to Kitty Katswell as Naruto said "Hi everyone my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I hope that we get along with each other" so Kitty Katswell said "My name is Kitty Katswell and I hope we can get along with each other".

After Kitty Katswell spoke some girls blushed when they looked at Naruto which the girls who blushed when they looked at Naruto those girls thought _"Oh my god that guy he is incredibly handsome and being son of two of hidden leafs greatest shinobi he is bound to be an incredible ninja worthy of us being his future to be wife" _then the girls who blushed looked at each other the girls thought _"If Naruto gets put on clan restoration act we the Naruto fan club will become the future to be Mrs Namikaze mother of Naruto kuns future children plus with Naruto kun being father of our kids Namikaze clan grow to equal greatness of the Senju clan"_ so Kitty Katswell thought _"Keep your eyes of Naruto kun you bunch of fangirls and stop imaging yourself having his kids"_.

After Kitty Katswell thought to herself Kitty Katswell held Naruto's hand which Kitty Katswell thought _"If any of you blasted fangirls try to get heart of Naruto kun the one who I love I will unleash a fury that rivals the legend that is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze" _then Naruto fangirls thought _"Blast it that girl wants Naruto kun herself and we need to get the council to place naruto kun on clan restoration act" _so Naruto thought _"Those fangirls might only want me for my baby making sperm and those fangirls only want me to father kids in them when all I want at the moment is to work my way to become the sixth hokage"_.


	3. Chapter 3: Ninja academy

Chapter 3: Ninja Academy.

After Naruto thought the couple went to their seat which the couple sat down on their seat then academy teacher Iruka said "Alright todays lesson is about clans of Hidden Eddie village" so Naruto raised his hand as Naruto said "I can explain about the clans from that village because my mother was originally from the Hidden Eddie Village".

After Naruto spoke academy teacher Iruka said "OK Naruto what are the Hidden Eddie village clans" which Naruto said "Hidden Eddie Village had clans one is Uzumaki clan and another is Hyuuga clan but Hidden Eddie Villages Hyuuga clan are kinda different to Hidden leafs Hyuuga clan" then academy teacher Iruka said "What are the difference Naruto" so Naruto explained "Hidden Eddie Village's Hyuuga clan has eight tri grams 64 jabs and Hidden leafs Hyuuga clan has eight tri grams 64 palms" so academy teacher Iruka asked "How do you know Naruto".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke Naruto explained "My fathers mother was originally from Hidden Eddie Villages Hyuuga clan and believe it or not some Hyuuga's in this village inherited the will of Hidden Eddie Villages Hyuuga clan along with their taijutsu" which academy teacher Iruka said "That is rather fasinating and you being Lord Hokage Minjato's son you sure are genius" then the bell rang so everyone went of home so the couple went of back to the Namikaze estate except as their arrived at Namikaze estate Naruto senced trouble.

As Naruto picked Kitty up bridal style Naruto said "Hold on Kitty chan because something is wrong" which Naruto dashed of to where his parents are then as the couple arrived Naruto saw that his parents was in a bad condition then Naruto carefully placed Kitty Katswell down so Naruto asked "What happend here dad" so Minato explained "We was attacked by a member of Anbu Root and it appears that Danzo wants to capture you two as weapons for Hidden leaf village".

After Minato spoke Naruto formed some handsigns which Naruto yelled "Healing jutsu body repair" then Naruto started to heal his parents so ten minutes later Naruto successfully healed his parents.

After Naruto managed to heal his parents Naruto said "I have healed you both and to be honest I never really did any healing jutsu before but I had help from Kurama the nine tail fox" which Minato said "If Kurama can hear us I thank him for helping you heal us" then Kushina said "Thank you to Kurama for what he did to help you" so Naruton said "Anyways dad I did well in ninja academy" so Kitty Katswell said "It was interesting except Naruto kunis marked with curse of the fangirls".

After Kitty Katswell spoke Naruto said "Kitty Chan protected me from those blasted fangirls and to be honest I rather destroy a week supply of ramen with a rasengan than have a harmen with those blasted fangirls" which Minato said "Funny enough son I used to be marked with curse of the fangirls until your mother threatend them away and your mother was one tough kunoichi" then Kushina said "Do not worry son with the knowledge how to scare fangirls I will share with Kitty Katswell you will basicly be fangirl proof" so Kitty Katswell said "I would be honored to learn how to scare fangirls away from Naruto kun and I would be honored to learn from you".

After Kitty Katswell spoke Kitty Katswell followed Kushina to the garden which Minato said "It will not be long until you enter the genin exams and I am going to see if I can get my own student Kakashi Hatake to be your sensei" then Naruto said "Having your student being my sensei sounds like an idea and I like to know who mum taught" so Minato said "Your mothers three genin was Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki and Hayatte".

After Minato spoke Naruto said "If I am unable to get Kakashi Hatake as my sensei I would like Hayatte to be my sensei" which Minato thought _"The blasted civil council make sure that Kakashi Hatake is Sasuke Uchiha's sensei and what they do not expect is that Hayatte is best choice to be Naruto's sensei" _then Kitty Katswell came back into Namikaze estate with Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze so Naruto said "Kitty chan how was your learning from my mum".

After Naruto spoke Kitty Katswell said "Your mother is an excellent sensei Naruto kun and I have learned what I need because thanks to what I learned you are safe from fangirls" which Kushina thought _"Oh this is good I can't wait for the future because I wanna spoil my grandkids by making them their fathers favourite ramen" _then Minato thought _"Oh no not again Kushina chan is imaging what our grandkids are going to look like" _ so the couple thought _"We are not ready to wrk on becoming parents because we are not even ready for such a wonderful step in our relationship"_.

After the couple thought to themself Kushina went to the kitchen to start making some ramen which Minato said "Naruto you can sit up the table with Kitty because I am going to help your mother make our favourite ramen and who knows when your old enough you can make this very same ramen for the future" then Naruto said "I most proberly will and I am going to learn Hidden Eddie villages Hyuuga style taijutsu" so Kitty Katswell said "I will help Naruto kun when that time happens and for now I will help Naruto kun with anything that he has trouble with".

As Kushina continues to make the ramen Kushina thought _"Alright this ramen is almost ready to cook and Kitty Katswell is going to be great future to be Kitty Katswell Namikaze" _which ten minutes later the ramen was ready to cook then Kushina started to cook the ramen that she made so Minato thought _"Damn it I did not get a chance to help Kushina chan cook the ramen and I was hoping to give it a go but Kushina chan was a better cook than I was"_.


	4. Chapter 4: Genin exams

Chapter 4: Genin Exams.

After Minato thought to himself Kushina finished cooking the ramen which Kushina dished the ramen then they eaten up their ramen so Minato said "Kushina chan that was mighty tasty and I enjoyed it very much".

After Minato spoke Naruto said "That was yummy mum and I enjoyed it" which Kitty Katswell said "Lady Kushina your cooking is rather excellent and I would not mind learning how to cook Naruto kuns favourite dishes" then Kushina replied "I am glad that you enjoyed it and Kitty I have a cook book full of Naruto's favourite dishes that you can take a look at if you want" so Kitty Katswell said "Thank you Lady Kushina I will take a look at the cook book before I get some sleep".

After Kitty Katswell spoke Kushina gave Kitty Katswell copy of cook book which Naruto said "I am going to get some sleep mum and dad" then Kushina said "Good night Naruto and sleep well" Minato said "Good night Naruto" so Naruto went to get some sleep.

After Naruto went to get some sleep Kitty Katswell said "Good night Lord hokage Minato and Lady Kushina" which Minato replied "Good night Kitty Katswell and have a nice dream" then Kushina said "Good night Kitty Katswell and enjoy the cook book" so Kitty Katswell went to check the cook book out in the bedroom next door to Naruto.

After Kitty Katswell went to her room next door to Naruto Minato said "Time that we get some sleep Kushina chan because it is not long until our son along with his girlfriend Kitty Katswell enter the genin exams" which Kushina replied "I agree with you Minato kun and Kitty Katswell can wear my old ninja gear back when we was at ninja academy" then Kushina followed Minato to their room so as Naruto smiled Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his pajama's.

After Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his pajama's Naruto got into bed which Naruto fell asleep then Naruto drifted into a dream so Naruto appeared in his dream where Naruto is on the same team as Kitty Katswell and their team mate Dudley Puppy.

One week later at the ninja academy Naruto arrived with Kitty Katswell which Iruka said "Alright first part of the genin exams is written exam" then Mizuki said "Second part you need to pull of clone jutsu, Transformation jutsu and susbitution jutsu" so Iruka said "Last part of the genin exams is a sparring match with your respected opponent".

After Iruka spoke Mizuki looked at naruto which Mizuki thought _"I will make sure that demon brat fails the genin exam because with demon brat being unable to become a ninja of hidden leaf village Master Orochimaru grant me power of the curse mark" _then Mizuki gave each academy student a test sheet so Mizuki handed Naruto a test sheet that has a genjutsu casted on it.

After Naruto recieved Genjutsu casted test sheet Naruto touched the test sheet which Naruto wispered "release" then Naruto removed the genjutsu so Naruto thought _"Do you really think you can pull a trick on me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze well guess again because thanks to my eyes the chance me falling for your weak genjutsu dropped to an all time low"_.

After Naruto thought Naruto started to write all the write answers which Naruto thought _"I sence negativeness coming from Mizuki and it means he is upto no good" _then Naruto looked at Kitty Katswell so Naruto said "Mizuki is upto no good and I do not know what he is upto".

After Naruto spoke Kitty Katswell said "We will need to keep an eye on him because if he tries something we will be ready to stop him" which Iruka collected each of the written exam then Iruka gave each test sheet their respected score so Iruka said "Alright we shall start with the second part of the genin exams and we will start with you Naruto".

After Iruka spoke Naruto got off his seat which Naruto went over to Iruka then Naruto formed a two handed handsign so Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" as two Naruto shadow clones appeared.

After two Naruto shadow clones appeared one Naruto shadow clone formed a handsign as one Naruto shadow clone yelled "Trabsform" which one Naruto shadow clone transformed into Hashirama Senju then other Naruto shadow clone did the same so other Naruto shadow clone transformed into Tobirama Senju.

After other Naruto shadow clone transformed into Tobirama senju Naruto formed a handsign as Naruto yelled "Transform" which Naruto transformed into Hurizen Saratobi then all three Naruto's undone the transformation jutsu so both Naruto shadow clones dispelled giving naruto their memory but as Naruto grinned Naruto thought _"I do not trust you Mizuki and Kitty chan certainly do not trust you either because we know you are upto no good"_.

As Naruto went back to his seat Kitty went over to Iruka which as Naruto sat back down Naruto gave the signal allowing Kitty to pull of the same trick that Naruto pulled then Kitty did the same trick as Naruto so Kitty went back to her seat but as Kitty back back down on her seat each of the other academy students gave it a go.

After each academy students did the second part of the genin exams which the academy students followed both academy teachers outside then each of the academy students had their sparring match so Mizuki said "Naruto your match is left and your sparring opponent is Rock Lee".

As Naruto looked at Rock Lee Naruto said "Rock Lee san I know you only be able to use taijutsu and to make it fair I shall only use taijutsu" which Rock Lee said "Thank you for wishing to face me fair and square by only using taijutsu" then Naruto got into Uzu Hyuuga stance so Naruto said "You may make the first move and we will start from there".

As Rock Lee went to attack Naruto he smiled which Naruto went to match taijutsu move to taijutsu move then Iruka said "I declare that this match is a draw and tomorrow I will inform you who passed the genin exams along with who failed genin exams" so everyone wenf of home except for the couple who got stopped by Mizuki.


	5. Chapter 5: Traiterous Mizuki

Chapter 5: Traitorous Mizuki.

As the couple looked at Mizuki Naruto asked "Mizuki sensei what do you want" which Kitty said "Mizuki sensei what is it you need" then Mizuki replied "Naruto there is a secret test only you are worthy to take and you could help him out if you wish Kitty san" so Naruto asked "What is this secret test that I need to take".

After Naruto spoke Kitty said "What do we need to do pass this secret test" which Mizuki explained "You need to steal the forbidden scroll and bring it over to me in hidden leaf forest" then Naruto thought _"Gotcha Mizuki sensei I was right when I believed that you was upto no good and I am going to let my dad know what your upto" _so Kitty thought _"This trick your trying to pull is going to be foiled and you will suffer defeat Dattebane"_.

After Kitty thought the couple went over to naruto's dad Minato Namikaze in the hokage office which as the couple arrived Naruto said "Dad Mizuki wants me to steal forbidden scroll and bring it to him in hidden leaf forest" then Kitty Katswell said "Lady Kushina Mizuki possibly plans to harm Naruto before escaping from hidden leaf village" so Minato said "Son and Kitty your mission is to buy time until we bring some anbu to take Mizuki captive".

After Minato spoke Kushina said "We will bring your fathers student and my student because Mizuki is traitor for trying to pull such a revolting trick" which the couple went of to the hidden leaf forest then as the couple arrived at hidden leaf forest Naruto said "Mizuki sensei I am here with forbidden scroll that you asked for and Kitty chan is here too" so Kitty Katswell said "We would like to know if Naruto kun passed this secret test Mizuki sensei".

After Kitty spoke Mizuki came out of hiding which Mizuki said "You have passed and Naruto do you know the one thing your parents are hiding from you" then Naruto fakely asked "What is it Mizuki sensei what has my parents been hiding from me" so Kitty said "Go on Mizuki sensei do tell what his parents are hiding from him".

Aftrr Kitty spoke Mizuki said "The nine tail fox demon been sealed into you and YOU ARE THE NINE TAIL FOX DEMON" which Naruto laughed then Kitty laughed so Mizuki said "What is funny demon brat".

As the couple stopped laughing Naruto said "I already knew I am jinchuuriki and Mizuki did you know that we did not really have the forbidden scroll that you asked me to steal" which Mizuki got out a fuma shuriken then Mizuki said "Die demon brat" so Mizuki threw the fuma shuriken at Naruto hoping to eliminate Naruto with a simple fuma shuriken.

As Naruto got in the way to protect Kitty Naruto activated his byakugun as Naruto yelled "Byakugun" which Naruto blocked the fuma shuriken then Naruto said "Mizuki it is two against one and we will take you down" so Naruto got into Uzu Hyuuga stance while Kitty went into battle kat stance but as Naruto scanned Mizuki's chakra Naruto thought _"Mizuki's chakra is kinda corrupted and with help of Kitty chan we will buy emough time for my parents to get here with anbu"_.

After Naruto thought Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage" as Naruto striked Mizuki with Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage which Kitty Katswell yelled "Claw combo" as Kitty Katswell attacked Mizuki with claw combo then Naruto got back into Uzu Hyuuga stance so Naruto yelled "Gentle fist jab strike" as Naruto striked Mizuki with gentle fist jab strike.

As Naruto got back into Uzu Hyuuga style Naruto said "Give up Mizuki you can not win and don't even try to escape because there is no escape" which Naruto's parents arrived with not only their student but some anbu too then Kushina formed some handsigns so Kushina yelled "Sealing jutsu chakra seal" as Kushina sealed up Mizuki's chakra with chakra seal.

After Kushina sealed up Mizuki's chakra Minato knocked out Mizuki which Minato said "This is my student Kakashi Hatake and Kakashi meet Naruto" then Kakashi said "Nice to meet you Naruto" so Kushina said "This is my student Hayatte and Hayatte meet my son Naruto".

After Kushina spoke Hayatte said "Nice to meet you Naruto" which Minato gave Naruto Hashirama Senju's headband as Minato said "Congrats son you are now ninja of hidden leaf village" then Kushina gave Mito's headband to Kitty Katswell as Kushina said "Congrats you are ninja of hidden leaf village" so the couple said "Thank you for the hidden leaf village ninja headband and we will not let you down".

As Naruto looked at Kitty Naruto said "Do you want to go on a romantic date with me Kitty chan" which Kitty replied "I'd be honored Naruto kun" then the couple went of to enjoy their romantic date at ichuraku ramen so as the couple arrived at Ichuraku ramen Naruto thought _"Alright I need to make this romantic date good and this is my very first romantic date with Kitty chan"_.

After Naruto thought Kitty thought _"This is my very first romantic date with Naruto kun and I can not ruin this because Naruto kun is the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with" _which the couple sat down then Naruto said "Tenchi san I would like Mushu pork ramen and for my girlfriend Kitty Katswell whatever she wants" so Kitty said "I would like Tuna ramen please Tenchi san".

As Tenchi went to cook the ramen Ayame gave the couple their drink which Ayame said "Naruto san nice to see you and Kitty san nice to see you too" then Naruto said "It is nice to you you two and I did always like the ramen here when my mum isn't cooking" so Kitty said "I agree with Naruto kun and this is actually the first time we came here to eat plus this is my very first romantic date with Naruto kun".

Couple hours after the romantic dste Narutp payed for the ramen which the couple went of back to Namikaze estate then Naruto thought _"That was my very first romantic date and it was good" _so Kitty thought _"I enjoyed my romantic date with Naruto kun and I liked it"_.

Some minutes later the couple arrived back in Namikaze estate which Naruto said "Mum and Dad I had a romantic date with Kitty chan plus I enjoyed it very much" then Kitty said "I had a wonderful time Lord hokage Minato and Lady Kushina" so Naruto's parents said "Glad you two had a nice time and it is time for us to get some rest because tomorrow is the team pair up".


	6. Chapter 6: Intro

Chapter 6: Intro.

On the next day the couple arrived at the ninja academy which academy teacher Iruka said "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai of the leaf with team sensei Kakashi Hatake" then Kakashi said "Alright team come with me to the roof top for team introduction" so academy teacher Iruka said "Team eight is Kiba Inazuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Abarame with team sensei Kurenai Yuhri".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke Kurenai said "Come with me to flower garden for team introduction" which academy teacher Iruka said "Team nine is Neji Hyuuga, TenTen Weaponachi and Rock Lee with team sensei Might Guy" then Might Guy said "Follow me to the dojo with power of youth" so academy teacher Iruka said "Team ten is Ino Yamanka, Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara with team sensei Asuma Saratobi".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke Asuma said "Come with me to the hidden leaf forest for team introduction" which academy teacher Iruka said "Finally team eleven is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Kitty Katswell and Duddley Puppy with team sensei Hayatte of the leaf" then Hayatte said "Students come with me to Ichuraku ramen for team introduction" so the teams went of to their meeting point.

As team Eleven arrived at their meeting point they sat down which Hayatte said "Alright I will introduce myself to show you how this works because Kushina sensei did this when I was a genin" then Hayatte said "My name is Hayatte Bladaiko, my hobbies is cooking, my likes is Kushina sensei, my friends, Kenjutsu, my dislikes is rapists, Traitors, Thieves, my goal is to see you three become jonin rank shinobi and my dream is to join Anbu Blacks ops sword users unit" so Hayatte said "Why don't you start son of sensei".

After Hayatte spoke Naruto said "The name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my hobbies is meditating, reading, my likes is my mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, my father Minato Namikaze, Kitty chan, Duddley san, Kurama san, ramen, my dislikes is Madara Uchiha, Traitors, Rapists, my goal is to surpass my parents and my dream is to become the sixth hokage plus my editional goal is to marry Kitty Chan" which Hayatte said "It is your turn lady K" then Kitty replied "My name is Kitty Katswell, my hobbies is being with Naruto kun, reading, my likes is Naruto kun, Duddley san, Lady Kushina, Lord hokage Hurizen, ramen, my dislikes is Traitors, Rapists, my goal is to marry Naruto kun and my dream is to have a family with Naruto kun plus my additional goal is to help Naruto kun when he becomes the sixth hokage of the hidden leaf village" so Hayatte said "Finally it is your turn dog respecter".

After Hayatte spoke Duddley said "My name is Duddley Puppy, my hobbies is walking, watching TV, my likes is my friends, food, my dislikes is those who are ungrateful for Naruto san being a box, Traitors, Rapists, my goal is to join Anbu Tracker division and my dream is to honor my parents by making their favourite dishes for dinner" which Hayatte thought _"OK I got a male version of Kushina sensei, future to be Mrs Namikaze and a tracker respecter" _then Hayatte said "Tomorrow meet me at the trainning ground 1 for a little test and you need to eat a good breakfast because it would not be wise to take this test on an empty stomach" so Duddley went of home while the couple went of to the hokage office where Naruto's parents are located.

As the couple arrived Naruto said "Tomorrow Hayatte sensei is going to give us three a test and I have a feeling it is the same test you gave your three students mum" which Kushina said "I remember the test I gave my three students and your father gave his three students the bell test" then Minato replied "I know Kakashi used the bell test and two of his three students are very much like two of mty three students" so Kitty Katswell said "Do you know what your test was Lady Kushina".

After Kitty Katswell spoke Kushina explained "I wish I could tell you except that would kinda ruin the surprise and what I can tell you is that the test is something that my sensei used when I was a genin rank shinobi" which Naruto went of to his room get some sleep then Kitty went of to her bedroom to get some sleep so Naruto's parents went to their bedroom to get some sleep.

As Naruto arrived in his bedroom Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his pajama's which Naruto got into bed then Naruto fell asleep so Naruto drifted into a dream.

After Naruto drifted into a dream Naruto appeared in his dream which Naruto turned around to see Kitty Katswell with a swallen stomach then Kitty Katswell said "Naruto kun I'm pregant and we are going to be parents" so Naruto blushed as Naruto replied "I remember when we had sex and I can't believe it we are going to be parents".

After Naruto spoke Naruto fainted which on the next day Naruto woke up then Naruto got out of bed so Narutom changed from his pajamas to his ninja gear but as Naruto got his weapon pouch on Naruto thought _"It is time for me and Kitty chan to get over to location of Hayatte sensei's test but first time to get over to the kitchen for breakfast"_.

After Naruto thought Naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen where Kitty Katswell is waiting with Naruto's parents which Kitty Katswell had some breakfast with Namikaze clan then Minato went of to hokage office with Kushina so the couple went of to trainning field where Duddley Puppy was waiting with Hayatte.

As the couple arrived at the trainning ground Hayatte said "Alright what you need to do pass this test is to try away my blade and remember you will need to come at me with the intent to disarm me" which Naruto said "This must have been test my mother used when you was a genin ranked shinobi" then Kitty said "This sounds like a challenging test and I am not afraid to take on this test" so Duddley Puppy said "Alright sensei time for that blade to be knocked away and I am not afraid to come at you with the intent to disarm you".


	7. Chapter 7: Mission

Chapter 7: Mission.

After Duddley spoke Hayatte's three students got ready to attack which Hayatte went to attack until Naruto blocked the sword which Naruto said "Kitty chan knock the blade away and Duddley knock down Hayatte sensei" then Kitty Katswell said "That sounds like a good idea Naruto kun" so Duddley Puppy said "That is brilliant idea and why did I not think of this idea before".

As Naruto stepped back Kitty Katswell flip kicked the blade away from Hayatte which Duddley Puppy knocked Hayatte down with Boxido punch then Naruto said "Hayatte sensei you been disarmed and knocked down" so Hayatte got up but as Hayatte retrieved his blade Hayatte thought _"They have passed the test and Kushina sensei your son is smart kid because he managed to figure out the true purpose of the test"_.

After Hayatte thought to himself Hayatte said "You have passed the test and we are official team" which Team Eleven went over to the hokage office where the other jonin rank shinobi is then Minato said "Have your teams passed the test that yopu gave them" so Kushina said "Minato kun would like each of you to report".

After Kushina spoke Kakashi said "Minato sensei Team seven have passed the test and Sasuke Uchiha acted kinda like I used to act when I was a genin rank shinobi" which Kurenai said "My team have passed the test Lord Hokage Minato and Lady Kushina" then Gai said "My team have passed the test and I have not told Rock Lee that I am his father" so Asuma said "My team have passed the test".

After Asuma spoke Minato said "That is good and each team is aquired to do some D rank missions but Hayatte I have an A rank mission for your team" which Naruto asked "What is the A rank mission that you have for us Dad" then Kushina said "The mission is to protect an important person" so Duddley Puppy thought _"Shinigami and Kami created me a human Duddley Puppy from DNA of dog named Duddley Puppy"_.

After Duddley Puppy thought to himself Kitty Katswell asked "Who is the important person that we need to protect" which Fourth hokage Minato replied "The person you need to protect is fellow kage Yagura and he wishes to meet you son for a particular special reason" then Naruto said "We will not let you down dad and I will form a bond of respect with Yagura" so Naruto thought _"Somebody must have removed the mind control genjutsu from Yagura and I have no idea who removed the mind control genjutsu"_.

After Naruto thought to himself Team Eleven went of to meet up with Fourth Mizukage Yagura which as Team Eleven arrived Naruto approached Yagura then Yagura said "I have always wanted to meet you number nine because I am number three" so Naruto replied "Number three that means your a fellow jinchuuriki".

After Naruto spoke Yagura replied "I am a jinchuuriki like you and mine is Isobu otherwise known as Sanbi the three tailed beast" which Naruto replied "Mine is Kurama otherwise known as Kyuubi the nine tail fox and I am kinda the reincarnation if Asura son of Rikudou Sennin" then Naruto connected with Yagura so the two entered a joint mindscape.

After the two jinchuuriki entered a joiny mindscape Isobu said **"Human did you say that your kinda the reincarnation of Asura son of Rikudou Sennin" **which Naruto replied "I did because his chakra flows through me and I basicly have eyes of Rikudou Sennin" then Isobu said **"If you have Asura's chakra flowing through you it means Asura chosen to reincarnate as you and since Rikudou Sennin is like a father to us you are like a brother to us plus there is a summoning contract that is linked to us tailed beasts" **so Naruto asked "Do you know where the summoning contract is Isobu san".

After Naruto spoke Kurama explained **"The summoning contract linked to us tailed beasts is hidden in the most dangerous of locations away from your home Hidden Leaf village and it could posssibly be at ruins of Hidden Eddie village home of Uzumaki's" **which the two returned from their joint mindscape then Naruto asked "Who is targeting you Yagura san" so Yagura replied "A traitor of my village and I believe he now goes by the name Dark Sea".

After Yagura spoke Dark Sea came out from hiding which Dark Sea said "Actually you fool I do not go by the name Dark Sea because my name is Aoi" then Naruto stepped in to protect his fellow jinchuuriki so Naruto said "You are not going where near him because I will not let you harm him no matter what".

After Naruto spoke Naruto activated nine tail chakra cloak at the same time Yagura activated three tail chakra cloak which Naruto said "Yagura san we are both using one tail of our friends chakra cloak and you Aoi are going down" then Yagura said "I am fourth mizukage and for betraying Hidden mist village your punishment is death" so both jinchuuriki ran at Aoi ready to attack Aoi but as they got closer the two jinchuuriki's yelled "Taijutsu art dou combo strike".

After the two jinchuuriki spoke the two jinchuuriki attacked Aoi with duo combo strike which Aoi went to try attack Hayatte until both jinchuuriki's blocked the attack then Naruto said "Hayatte sensei you, Kitty chan and Duddley san need to finish this because this is your chance to eliminate Aoi if he is not being able to be captured" so Hayatte said "Alright Naruto and good job for protecting a fellow jinchuuriki of yours".

After Hayatte spoke Hayatte striked Aoi with cresent moon slash at the same time Kitty tornado drill striked Aoi and Duddley doggy bashed Aoi which the two jinchuuriki yelled "Taijutsu art duo claw jab" as the two jinchuuriki defeated Aoi with duo claw jab then the two jinchuuriki deactivated their chakra cloak so Mizukage Yagura said "The one who removed the mind control genjutsu that was placed on me was Izuna Uchiha the legendary white flame of the Uchiha".

After Yagura spoke Yagura gave Naruto some ryu which Team eleven went of back to Hidden leaf village then some minutes later they arrived back in hidden leaf village so team eleven did some B rank missions knowing that the B rank missions have an alright pay.


	8. Chapter 8: Training

Chapter 8: Trainning.

After Team Eleven finished their B rank mission Naruto noticed that hidden sand village trio was in hidden leaf village which Naruto approached the red haired hidden sand village shinobi then Naruto said "Hello number one I am number nine and we very much have something in common" so Gaara looked confused as Gaara said "What do you mean I am number one and your number nine" but as Naruto offered to shake Gaara's hand Naruto said "We both are son of fourth kage and we both have something you could call a resident".

After Naruto spoke Gaara said "Are you telling me that your like me a jinchuuriki" which Naruto replied "I am like you a jinchuuriki and fourth Mizukage is also a jinchuuriki" then Gaara asked "How are you being able to sleep at night" so Naruto said "I have no problem and if you let me speak with Tanuki I can make sure he lets you sleep plus I will get Tanuki to stop trying to dominate you when the two of you can work together".

After Naruto spoke Naruto connected with Gaara which the two jinchuuriki entered a joint mindscape then Naruto said "Yo Tanuki why are you trying to dominate Gaara" so Tanuki explained **"The seal is messed up and that is why Gaara is haviong trouble falling asleep but do you know Ashura son of Rikudou Sennin"**.

After Tanuki spoke Naruto explained "His chakra flows through me and Ashura decided to reincarnate as me" which Tanuki said **"Ashura is like a brother to us tailed beasts because Rikudou Sennin is like a father to us tailed beasts and due to you having Ashura's chakra you are like a brother to us tailed beasts" **then Naruto replied "I am planning to find the summoning contract that is linked to you tailed beasts and why don't you work together with Gaara instead of trying to defeat him" so Tanuki said **"I will give it a go and I will let him have his sleep because he will need to be at full strength when the two of you face each other in the chunin exams"**.

After Tanuki spoke the two jinchuuriki returned from the joint mindscape which Naruto asked "Where is the chunin exams going to take place Gaara san" then Gaara replied "chunin exams is taking place in hidden leaf village this year and I am not going to take it easy on you because we are jinchuuriki I plan to face you at your very best" so Naruto went back to his team.

As Team eleven went of to the hokage office Naruto thought _"This is going to be rather interesting because there are going to be many strong opponents that I never faced before" _which Kitty thought _"Chunin exams is something that is not going to be easy and I will not give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" _then Duddley thought _"Chunin exams is not going to be easy and I will need to do my best if I want to become a member of anbu black ops tracker division" _so Hayatte thought _"Lord hokage Minato and Kushina sensei you'll be proud of your son for what he acomplished because he formed a bond of respect with hdden sand villages jinchuuriki Gaara Sabuko"_.

After Hayatte thought team eleven went of to the hokage office which some minutes later team eleven arrived in the hokage office then Naruto said "Mum and Dad I met Gaara Sabuko a fellow jinchuuriki and I helped him out with his connection to Tanuki" so Minato said "Chunin exams takes place here and I like to know what you think".

After Minato spoke Kushina said "Good work Naruto my son and good work to you too Kitty san for your hard work" which Kakashi said "I recomend team seven for the chunin exams" then Kurenai said "I recomend my team for the chunin exams" so Gai said "I recomend my team for the chunin exams".

After Gai spoke Asuma said "I recomend my team for the chunin exams" which Hayatte said "I recomend your son and his two team mates for the chunin exams" then Minato said "Alright each genin will be recieving trainning from respected sensei Naruto I will be personally trainning you and Kitty san Kushina chan will be trainning you personally" so Kitty said "Cool and I get to learn a taijutsu style or something else that is cool".

After Kitty spoke Kushina took Kitty Katswell back to Namikaze garden for some trainning which Minato took Naruto to hidden leaf forest for some trainning then as the two Namikaze males arrived in hidden leaf forest Naruto went a bit further until Naruto finally found summoning contract that is linked to the tailed beasts so Naruto unrolled it ready for Naruto to sign his name in blood.

After Naruto unrolled the summoning contract Naruto made a small cut which Naruto signed his name in blood then Naruto went back to his father so as Naruto arrived back to where his father is Naruto asked "Dad what are you going to teach me".

As Minato looked at Naruto with pride Minato said "I am going to teach you summoning jutsu and you are going to learn summoning jutsu" which Minato formed some handsigns then Minato slammed his hand down as Minato yelled "summoning jutsu" so Minato successfully summoned Gamabunta the chef toad.

As Gamabunta looked down at Naruto Gamabunta said "Minato is that your son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" which Minato replied "He is chef toad and he is a genius kinda like me but he also has Kushina chans pranksterness in him" then Gamabunta said "Nice to meet you Naruto san and I see that Minato teaching you summoning jutsu but have you signed a summoning contract" so Naruto replied "I have signed a rather special summoning contract and I thought that this summoning contract was at mums original home village".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed some handsigns which Naruto slammed his hand down then Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" as one of the nin e tailed beasts appeared so Naruto asked "Which one of the nine beasts are you" but as the tailed beast looked up at Naruto tailed beast replied **"Oh you know me very well infact this is one form of freedom I gladly accept and you should already know it's me Kurama"**.


	9. Chapter 9: Chunin exams

Chapter 9: Chunin exams.

After Kurama spoke Naruto asked "What is the test that I need to pass" which Kurama replied **"Oh that is easy you have to try stay on my head while I run and if you managed to stay on my head you pass" **then Naruto looked brave so Kurama ran fast but as Kurama felt warn out Kurama said **"You have passed the test rather easily and remember summon one of us nine to battle because we tailed beasts do need to get a good work out"**.

After Kurama spoke Kurama disappeared back in his room within Naruto which one the next day the genin rank shinobi went of to the ninja academy for written test part of chunin exams then the genin rank shinobi sat on their seat so Naruto wispered "I sence some negativeness coming from seven people here".

After Naruto spoke Kitty wispered "I know what you mean and it means seven people is really enemy in disguise" which Duddley puppy said "I have bad feeling those seven are upto no good" then exam prompter Ibiki arrived so exam prompter Ibiki said "alright Gaki's the rules of this part of the chunin exams is if you get caught chearing you fail and if you have lowest score you still fail because only those who got a good score gets to be in next part of chunin exams".

As Naruto look at Kitty Katswell and Duddley Puppy Naruto wispered "Ibiki expects us to cheat because this is really about gathering information" which Kitty Katswell wispered "Why don't we do something different until time is up" then Duddley Puppy wispered "We could write formations that Anbu Black ops could use" so Naruto wispered "Good idea Duddley san and I know a few formations that they might find to be rather fasinating".

After Naruto spoke Hayatte's three students started writing formations that Anbu black ops could use which as time was up Ibiki collected each written test then Ibiki went over to Hayattes three students so Ibiki asked "Why did you write something that is nothing to do with chunin exams".

After Ibiki spoke Naruto explained "That is easy Ibiki san the test of yours was on information gathering and what we wrote was formations that Anbu Black ops will find rather fasinating" which Kitty explained "Kabuto and five others are not really in chunin exams to earn rank of chunin since they are in this exam to prepare themself ready to attack hidden leaf village" then Duddley explained "the phrase look underneath the underneath is equal to another phrase the perfect trap is in plain sight" so Ibiki said "That is true and thanks for the information because thanks to you I know what to expect and prevent those 5 from forfeiting their match"..

As Ibiki went back to his desk exam prompter Anko came through an open window which Ibiki said "Anko san yet again you have arrived early" then Anko said "What fun would it be if I on time or pull of a Kakashi" so Anko turned to look at genin rank shinobi as Anko said "Next part of chunin exams is at my home field and you better get there before time runs out because if you do not get there in time you automaticly fail".

After Anko spoke Naruto yelled "I am not afriad and not even forest of death scares me because I will never give up no matter what" which Kitty yelled "Forest of death does not scare me and I will never give up no matter what because like Naruto kun that is my nindo my ninja way" then Duddley said "Forest of death has nothing on us because forest of death does not scare us" so Anko sneakly got behind Naruto.

As Anko touched Naruto's cheeek with her kunai Anko said "Brave ones always die first inspecially when they spray that blood I like" which Naruto quickly switched place as Naruto got behind Anko then Naruto said "You do not scare me and I dare fight all three sanin with no help from one sanins student my father" so Anko laughed knowing that nobody dared to fight all three legendary sanin in a three against one match.

As Anko stopped laughing Anko said "Your alright Naruto and I unfutunely bare curse mark given to me by Orochimaru of the legendary sanin" which Naruto activated his byakugun then Naruto looked at the curse mark Anko bares so Naruto looked at Anko as Naruto explained "I scanned the curse mark and it has a piece of Orochimaru's soul but the odd thing is the piece of Orochimaru;s soul you have is not even corrupted at all meaning you have a good piece of Orochimaru's soul not the corrupted piece".

After Naruto spoke everyone including Anko went of to forest of death which as they arrived Anko handed each team a scroll then Anko explained "Alright rules is that you need two scrolls meaning if you have an earth scroll you need the heaven scroll and if you have heaven scroll you need the earth scroll" so Anko opened all the entrance's to forest of death but as Naruto smiled Naruto thought _"It takes an Orochimaru to fight Orochimaru and if I can get help from the two gods a good Orochimaru can finally be created from the uncorrupted piece of |Orochimarus soul"_.

After Naruto thought the teams all went through their respected entrance into forest of death which as team eleven arrived at their spot in forest of death Naruto deactivated his byakugun then Naruto activated his emotion sensor so Naruto looked around until three hidden sound village genin arrived but as Naruto looked at female member of hidden sound village Naruto thought _"I sence that the female is pregnant and it is possible that her father raped her until she fell pregnant plus it is possible that Orochimaru might have raped her instead of the females own father"_.


	10. Chapter 10: Forest of death

Chapter 10: Forest of death.

After Naruto thought three genin from hidden sound village arrived at team elevens location which Naruto activated his byakugun then Naruto said "If you have a heaven scroll you better prepare yourself because we will be having that scroll" so Zaku said "We do have two heaven scrolls and we will defeat you three fools".

After Zaku spoke Naruto got into Uzu Hyuuga stance which Kitty got into Uzu stance then Duddley got into brave dog stance then Zaku went to attack Naruto until Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage" so Naruto striked the both male hidden sound genin with Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage.

As Naruto stepped back Kitty yelled "dance of the red death" which Kitty attacked both male hidden sound village genin with dance of the red death then Duddley yelled "smashing foot kick" as Duddley kicked both male hidden sound village genin so Naruto quickly took the heaven scroll.

As Naruto deactivated his byakugun Naruto said "female san do you know why you are possibly slowed down or something" which female hidden sound village replied "First my name is Kin and second I was raped by my father some time ago but I do not know result of being raped by my father" then Naruto explained "I scanned you and it appears your father got you pregnant meaning you are carrying your fathers baby" so Kin cried as Kin said "I wanted to save my viginity for someone who I love and I wanted my first kiss with someone I love but my father took that chance away plus thanks to my father I am forced to be his breeding girl".

After Kin spoke Naruto thought _"I may not be able to help her I can at least have her act as my spy" _which Naruto wispered "I may not be able to help you and if it is OK I like you to be a spy for me" then Kin wispered "I guess that will do because my father who raped a baby into me will not expect me to be a spy for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so three hidden sound village genin fled of to wait for instructions from Orochimaru.

As Naruto closed his eyes Naruto started to check the area out until Naruto sensed Orochimaru which Naruto opened his eyes then Naruto said "Kitty chan and Duddley san Orochimaru a member of the legendary sanin is near by plus I believe he is targeting Sasuke Uchiha the decedant of that bastard Madara Uchiha" then Kitty said "We need to protect Team seven from him and make sure Sasuke Uchiha does not get curse marked" so Duddley said "What are we waiting for an unlimited amount of ramen".

After Duddley spoke Team eleven went of to where Team seven is which some minutes later team eleven arrived then as Orochimaru was about to bite Sasuke's neck to mark him with the curse mark Naruto kicked Orochimaru away from Sasuke so Naruto said "Orochimaru we finally meet and it must be my lucky day I get to test my might against you".

After Naruto spoke Orochimaru said "Naruto I did not expect you to be here well lets see how tough you are" which Orochimaru went to attack Naruto then Naruto went to counter counter attack so as Orochimaru was about to strike Naruto with shadow striking snakes Naruto blocked the attack with dance of the red death.

After Naruto blocked Orochimaru's attack with dance of the red death Orochimaru thought _"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is powerful and if I get him as my right hand man those who turned against him shall suffer for their wrong doing inspecially that I am far greater than those who turned against Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" _which Orochimaru formed a handsign as Orochimaru disappeared then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Team seven get over to the tower and we shall follow you because if we fail we don't get to see if there is possible chance you three face us three" so Team seven went of to the tower as team eleven followed team seven to the tower.

As team seven arrived at the tower team eleven arrived in the tower which exam prompter Gekko explained "Alright this part is the premineries round and I shall explain who faces who" then exam prompter said "Nobody is allowed to forfeit because each of you genin rank shinobi get the chance to test your skills against your respected opponent plus those who win their match they get to be in next round of chunin exams since the next round of the chunin exams takes place in chunin exams arena" so the sensei's of the teams arrived in the tower ready to watch their students.

After the sensei's of the teams arrived Hayatte looked at his three students which Hayatte said "Good luck you three because each of the other genin rank shinobi will want to be promoted to the rank of chunin" then Naruto said "I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" so Kitty said "Same here Hayatte sensei no matter what because like Naruto kun that is my nindo my ninja way".

After Kitty spoke Duddley said "I can not give up because if I do it will not be good details to be placed on my anbu record" which exam prompter said "Alright the rules is that you are not allowed to use forbidden jutsu and you are not allowed to kill your opponent because chunin exams has been created for peace not war" then Naruto turned to look at Kin as Naruto thought _"I do not like rapists and I wish I could unleash you Kurama on the rapists but unfutunely I can not do that since releasing you would be ending my own life" _so Kurama replied **"I would eliminate any who are rapists inspecially the incestial ones and I refuse to let you use your own life up for me to kill all rapists inspecially the incestial ones"**.


	11. Chapter 11: Training 2

Chapter 11: Trainning.

After Kurama spoke exam prompter said "We will start match Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Yoroi Akido" which Naruto got down to the center of the tower with Yoroi then Yoroi thought _"Lord Orochimaru wants me to weaken Naruto Uzumaki namikaze because once he is weakend Lord Orochimaru will be able to give him the curse mark without his residents interferance" _so exam prompter Gekko said "Is there anything you wish to say to each other before you can begin the match".

After exam prompter Gekko spoke Yoroi said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you might be a rather interesting opponent and I would not like to ruin your face but I will do what I need to do" which Yoroi went to attack Naruto until Naruto blocked the attack with his hand then Naruto said "lets see how you handle Uzu Hyuuga style taijutsu" so Naruto got into Uzu Hyuuga stance.

As Naruto activated his byakugun Naruto said "Byakugun" which Naruto thought _"This is one of Orochimaru's spies and if he thinks he can get information on me he can guess again" _then Naruto yelled "gentle fist" as Naruto striked Yoroi with gentle fist so Naruto defeated Yoroi with another Uzu Hyuuga taijutsu move.

After Naruto defeated Yoroi each of the other genin rank shinobi had their match which exam prompter Gekko explained "The people who will are in the next part of the chunin exams is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Namikaze clan, Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan, Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, Kitty Katswell, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inazuka, Rock Lee, Kurotsuchi of the rock, Kabuto Yakushi and Gaara Sabuko" then Naruto went over to Rock lee so Naruto said "Rock Lee san good good luck my friend because there is a possible chance that we get to face each other in chunin exams".

After Naruto spoke Rock Lee said "Same to you Naruto san because I would like to face you equally by only using art of taijutsu" which Naruto explained "There is a possible chance that you will gain the ability to use genjutsu and you will gain ability to use summoning jutsu" then Rock Lee asked "How is it going to be possible" so Naruto explained "Easy you along with Gai sensei will have to meditate on top of the three tailed beast and as you both signed tutle summoning contract there is possible chance you might be able to summon the three tailed beast itself".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went back to his team which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze said "Kitty chan my mum might be able to train you and Duddley san sorry that you did not win because I was hoping the three of us can become chunin together" which Kitty Katswell replied "I will ask Lady Kushina if she can train me Naruto kun" then Naruto said "As for me well I am going to hunt down my fathers sensei because I would not mind my fathers sensei trainning me and I will even get my dad tio do some trainning with me" so the hidden leaf village shinobi went to get some trainning done while the other village shinobi went to get some trainning with their sensei except for Kin who forced to take it easy due to her pregnancy.

As Naruto walked a bit more further Naruto found his fathers sensei Jiraiya of the legendary sanin which Naruto said "Are you Jiraiya of the legendary sanin" then Jiraiya replied "I am and you must be my students son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so naruto replied "I am and I already know summoning jutsu plus I already have good control of my residents chakra due to us having bond of respect with each other" so Jiraiya asked "What have you not learned yet Naruto".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto said "What I have not learned yet is art of sealing jutsu and I have not learned any of Uzu Hyuuga style taijutsu moves yet" which Jiraiya said "Have you learned your fathers creation the rasengan and lightling thunder god jutsu" then Naruto replied "Not yet and I would like to learn some Uzu Hyuuga style taijutsu because I am hoping that I am facing Rock Lee" so Jiraiya said "Thats the case I will teach you one move I have not taught your father a jutsu called Needle Jizzle".

After Jiraiya spoke Jiraiya demostrated his ninjutsu needle jizzle which Jiraiya explained "Channel chakra through your hair and channel your chakra through your hands" then naruto channels chakra through his hands and his hair so Naruto clapped his hands as Naruto yelled "Ninja art needle jizzle".

After Naruto spoke Naruto used needle jizzle which Naruto thought of an idea then Naruto thought _"I will need to meet with Hiashi Hyuuga because he might know a Hyuuga who can teach me Uzu Hyuuga taijutsu and hopefully impure world ressurrection if that Hyuuga knows the jutsu" _so Naruto went of to Hyuuga estate where Hiashi Hyuuga is with his fellow members of Hyuuga clan.

As Naruto arrived outside of the Hyuuga estate Naruto knocked on the door which Hiashi Hyuuga opened the door then Hiashi Hyuuga said "Naruto san can I help you with anything" then Naruto replied "Do you have Hyuuga who knows Uzu Hyuuga taijutsu" so Hiashi Hyuuga replied "Hinaiko knows Uzu Hyuuga style taijutsu and he is in the garden right next door to Hyuuga estate".

After Hiashi spoke Naruto went over to Hinaiko Hyuuga who is in Hyuuga clan garden which as naruto arrived Naruto said "Excuse me Hinaiko Hyuuga are you one of the Hyuuga's who are connected to Hyuuga clan of Hidden Eddie Village" then Hinaiko Hyuuga replied "I am connected to Hyuuga clan of Hidden Eddie village and as you are also connected to Hidden Eddie Village Hyuuga clan I shall teach you the moves that I know" so Naruto said "Thank you Hinaiko san and I am grateful for you willing to teach me what you know".

After Naruto spoke Hinaiko took Naruto to Hyuuga trainning room which as the two arrived in Hyuuga trainning room Hinaiko said "Alright Naruto I am going to teach you Wind style eight tri grams air palm and Eight tri grams 64 jabs" then Naruto said "Those two sounds like cool moves and I would like to learn rotation" so Hinaiko replied "Sure I can teach you that and my favourite jutsu Gentle fist twin lion fist".


	12. Chapter 12: 9 tail vixen

Chapter 12: 9 tail vixen.

After Hinaiko spoke Naruto said "That sounds like an idea Hinaiko san" which Hinaiko said "Naruto san for you to do wind style eight tri grams air palm you need to channel wind elemental chakra through your hands and once you did that thrust your palm while you release it like a fireball" then Naruto got into Uzu Hyuuga stance so Naruto did what Hinaiko explained but as Naruto thrusted his palm Naruto yelled "Wind style eight tri grams air palm" as Naruto striked a trainning dummy with wind style eight tri grams air palm.

After Naruto managed to do his first jutsu Hinaiko said "Alright for you to do eight tri grams 64 jabs you need to thrust your arms at the same you you strike with only the first finger and the second thingger plus you will need to strike chakra points for it to work" which Naruto yelled "Eight tri grams 64 jabs" as Naruto striked the trainning dummy with eight tri grams 64 jabs so Hinaiko said "The last thing jutsu for you do learn is rotation and for that to work you need to spin either clockwise or anti clockwise while you spin your chakra into a form of a rotational dome".

After Hinaiko spoke Naruto spung clockwise as Naruto yelled "Rotation" which Hinaiko said "Good work Naruto san and I do not think I have anything else to teach you but you do need a summoning contract due to one you have is temporary one Rikudou Sennin created to test you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" then Kurama said **"That human is indeed correct and as you passed the test you will be given task to find a summoning contract that you are most suited with inspecially that it will give out an aura like smell linked to that incredible will of courage that you bare" **so Naruto thought _"That is good idea I will search for the summoning contract that fits with the will that I bare"_.

After Naruto spoke Naruto senced that something was completely odd which Naruto thought _"I sence a highly powerful chakra equal to your own" _then Kurama explained **"Only creature that has chakra that is powerful as my own is a tailed beastess and the one you are sencing is non other than my wife who I have not seen since the days that I lived peacefully" **so Naruto went of to where female nine tailed fox is located.

As Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze arrived Naruto waited for Kitty Katswell until Kitty Katswell arried which Kitty Katswell looked at the female nine tail fox then Kitty Katswell asked "Who are you and why are you here" so nine tail vixen replied **"I am Kurami and I am here because I sensed that my mate or in your term my husband"**.

After Kurami spoke Naruto's enough of Kurama's chakra to speak to Kurami through Naruto which Kurama said **"I am here Kurami chan and I am inside Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the lad who defeated me just with voice of his powerful will the will of courage" **then Naruto disconnected his link so Naruto said "Kurami san you are indeed a mighty powerful tailed beastess and if I am going to get you back together with Kurama I must seal you into Kitty Katswell my girlfriend but that is ony if she is willing to become your house".

After Naruto spoke Kitty Katswell said "I am willing to house you and I hope that you are willing to pay rent when I ask for payment" which Kurami replied **"I will pay rent when you ask and you will gain same abilities as Kurama kuns house" **then Naruto formed some handsigns so Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu Fox's honor" as Naruto sealed Kurami into Kitty Katswell.

After Naruto successfully sealed Kurami into Kitty Katswell Naruto formed some other handsigns which Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu fox's light" then Naruto placed the last of the two seals on Kitty Katswell so Kitty Katswell thought _"Did it work Kurami san or was it a failure_.

After Kitty Katswell spoke Kurami replied **"It was a success and your lover is a genius because he managed to use the very same two seals he has paced onto you" **which Kitty Katswell said "Naruto kun it worked and I am able to mentally communicate with my resident Kurami the nine tail vixen" then Naruto said "That is good and I know that Kurami is equally noble as Kurama" so Kurama said **"Kurami is slightly pervy and to be honest I am sightly pervy too inspecially that the dream of Kitty being pregnant was a dream I made you have instead of your dream swimming in a gaigantic size ramen bowl filled with ramen heck I know Kurami would change the dream Kitty Katswell have to a hot dream"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto thought _"Blast you Pervy fox" _which the couple went back to Namikaze estate where Naruto's parents are located then Naruto said "My trainning was rather enjoyable and I learned a few Uzu Hyuuga taijutsu moves" so Kitty Katswell said "I have Kurama's wife in me meaning I am jinchuurikiess".

After Kitty spoke Minato said "I guess that you did a good thing ending some kind of lonelyness Kurama suffered from and I am proud of you Naruto my son" which Kushina said "That was nice of you Naruto my son for making Kurama happy and I am proud of you plus I am proud of you too Kitty san" then Naruto said "I will protect Kitty chan no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" so Kitty said "I will protect Naruto kun no matter what because that is my nindo myninja way".

After Kitty spoke Kitty Katswell kissed Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze in the lips which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze kissed Kitty Katswell in the lips then Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze kissed Minato Namikaze in the lips so Minato Namikaze kissed Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze in the lips but as the couple blushed Naruto's parents blushed.


	13. Chapter 13: Naruto vs Rock Lee

Chapter 13: Naruto vs Rock Lee.

On the next day everyone is at the chunin exams arena which exam prompter Iruka said "rules for this part of the chunin exams is the same rules as the premineries round meaning no killing allowed and no forbidden jutsu allowed" then exam prompter Iruka said "First match is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Namikaze clan vs Rock Lee" so exam prompter Iruka said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Rock Lee come down here".

After exam prompter spoke Naruto came down to the center of the chunin exams arena which Rock Lee came down to the center of the chunin exams then as the couple arrived at the center of the chunin exams arena exam prompter Iruka said "Alright is there anything you wish to say to each other before the match can begin" so Naruto said "Rock Lee my friend this is going to be a rather interesting challenge because we will both only fight with taijutsu".

After Naruto spoke Rock Lee said "It indeed going to be tough match Naruto my friend because my father Might Guy taught me about inner gates including the impossible one the legendary nineth gate the gate of life" which exam prompter Iruka said "Battle of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Rock Lee of the leaf may begin" then Rock Lee yelled "leaf hurricaine" as Rock Lee goes to kick Naruto with leaf hurricaine until Naruto yelled "Rotation" as Naruto blocked the attack with rotation so Naruto got into Uzu Hyuuga stance while Naruto gave famous fox grin.

As Naruto got ready to use one of the taijutsu moves Naruto learned Naruto said "Rock Lee have you and your dad done what I have informed you two with" which Rock Lee replied "Me and my father Might Guy have gained the ability to use genjutsu plus Isobu is allowing me to summon him whenever there is trouble or some more meditation trainning" then Naruto said "Very good and I think I will give one of the jutsu's I learned a go" so Rock Lee went to kick Naruto with leaf whirlwind until Naruto yelled "Eight tri grams 64 jabs" as Naruto jabbed all 64 of Rock Lee's chakra points but as Rock Lee looked at Naruto with respect Rock Lee said "That was tough move and I kmay not be able to unblock my chakra points I will never give up".

After Rock Lee spoke Naruto said "it is time for me to win this and Rock Lee you did rather well" which Rock Lee replied "You did well too Naruto my friend and lets go out with a bang" then Rock Lee went to attack Naruto so Naruto yelled "Wind style eight tri grams air palm" as Naruto managed to defeat Rock Lee with wind style eight tri grams air palm.

After Naruto defeated Rock Lee with wind style eight tri grams 64 jabs exam prompter Iruka said "Winner of the match Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Namikaze clan" which at kage box Minato said "Lord Kazekage I think that my son is worthy of being chunin rank shinobi and Rock Lee did rather well" then Kushina said "It reminds me of the time I faced your wife and you faced Minato kun himself" so Fourth Kazekage said "You don't need to call me Lord Kazekage Minato san call me by my name Temarku".

After Temarku spoke Minato asked "Are you still at war with paperwork" which Temarku replied "I am and each time I been wanting to soak paperworks blood in my sand even when paperwork has no blood" then Kushina said "Why don't you use Shadow clone jutsu or multi shadow clone jutsu" so Temarku said "I think I will and who told you how to defeat that blasted demon Paperwork".

After Temarku spoke exam prompter Iruka said "The next match is Kitty Katswell vs Sakaru Haruno of the Haruno family" which Naruto went of back to his team at the same time Rock Lee went of back to his own team then as Naruto arrived Naruto said "I have won my match against Rock Lee and he has gotten better since I last faced him in an exam" so Kitty Katswell said "Good for you Naruto kun and my match against that annoying fan girl is next".

After Kitty spoke Duddley said "I hope that you win Kitty because I do not like fan girls and they give real kunoichi like Lady Kushina a bad name" which Hayatte said "I have faith in you Kitty and Naruto good work for your win against Rock Lee" then Naruto said "Thank you Hayatte sensei" so Kitty said "I will do my best Hayatte sensei and thank you for having faith in me".

Back at the kage box Minato said "Temarku is your wife here to watch chunin exams" which Temarku said "Unfutunely she did not survive because she died from giving birth and I rather continue my war with paperwork than be lonelyish" then Kushina said "Kaura was a good kunoichi and I hope that you find someone who love you like I lone Minato kun" so Temarku said "Thank you for your kindness Kushina san and Minato san I hope that the final be between your son and my youngest son Gaara because they are basicly related through the special term jinchuuriki".

After Temarku spoke Minato said "It would be a fasinating yet memorable match because it would be kinda like the time we had our match back when we was genin rank shinobi" which Temarku said "Oh yeah that was a tough match and it will not be an easy match for your son since I taught mine everything I know" then Kushina said "That would be true except Naruto is not going to be an easy opponent for Gaara san" so the two kages laughed with respect.

While back at the center of chunin exams arena exam prompter Iruka said "Alright Kitty Katswell of the leaf and Sakura Haruno of the Haruno family come down here" which Naruto kissed Kitty in the lips then Kitty kissed Naruto in the lips so both kunoichi came down to the center of chunin exams arena but as they both arrived at center of chunin exams arena exam prompter said "Is there anything you wish to say to each other before the match can begin".


	14. Chapter 14: Kitty K vs Sakura H

Chapter 14: Kitty Katswell vs Sakura Haruno

After exam prompter Iruka spoke Kitty Katswell said "You fan girls give us true kunoichi a bad name and if you keep on being nothing but a fan girl you will end up being killed" which Sakura said "You just caring for that baka Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and you are nothing compared to me" then exam prompter Iruka said "Match Kitty Katswell vs Sakura Haruno can now begin" so both kunoichi got ready to battle.

As Kitty gave Naruto's famous fox grin Kitty Katswell did bring it sign which Sakura went to attack Kitty until Kitty yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage" as Kitty attacked Sakura with Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage then Kitty said "Oh common Sakura is that all you can do or is it that you are a weakling who does not deserve to be a kunoichi" so Sakura went to attack Kitty until Kitty Katswell yelled "dance of the red death" as Kitty Katswell attacked Sakura with dance of the red death.

!Flashback on!

Kushina looked at Kitty Katswell which Kushina said "Kitty san today I am going to teach you my personal set of jutsu and I am entrusting you with it because you are good person who I am proud to call you my future daughter in law" then Kitty replied "We are not even engaged yet Lady Kushina and we are not ready for that step until the both of us feel that we are ready to take that step" so Kushina said "That was very wise of you and there is a jutsu that allow you to enter whatever form your originally was".

After Kushina spoke Kitty asked "What is the jutsu that you are speaking about Lady Kushina" which Kushina explained "The jutsu I am speaking about is called Cat morph jutsu and only those who are connected to the cat species be able to use the jutsu" then Kitty formed the handsigns that Kushina explained so Kitty Katswell yelled "Cat morph jutsu".

After Kitty spoke Kitty successfully changed to her original form which Kitty said "Wow my original form it has been a while since I looked like this" then Kushina said "OK the jutsu's I am going to teach you is Dance of the red death, Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage and Uzumaki pummel attack" so Kitty said "Those are some rather good jutsu and thank you for entrusting me with these jutsu".

After Kitty spoke Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze started trainning Kitty Katswell which as the two finished trainning Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze said "You are ready for Sakura Haruno and remember never give up no matter what because that is our nindo our ninja way" then Kitty Katswell said "I will do my best and I will never give up because that is our nindo our ninja way" so Kitty Katswell pictured herself being married to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

!Flashback off!

After Kitty had a flashback Kitty formed some handsigns which Kitty yelled "Cat morph jutsu" then Kitty Katswell changed to her original form so Kitty Katswell said "I am ready for you big time banshee and there is no way that I am going to let you win inspecially that the Uchiha is not worthy to face Naruto kun".

After Kitty spoke Kitty ran at Sakura which Kitty yelled "dance of the cat claw" as Kitty attacked Sakura with dance of the cat claw then Kitty defeated Sakura with Uzumaki pummel attack so Kitty changed back to her human kunoichi form.

After Kitty changed back exam prompter said "Winner of the match Kitty Katswell of the leaf" which Kitty went back to her team while a jonin took Sakura to the medical bay then as Kitty arrived back to her team Hayatte said "Congrats on your win Kitty and that jutsu of yours it is incredible plus with that jutsu of yours you might be able to speak with Tora the fuedal lord wives cat" so Duddley said "Oh man you was awesome Kitty san and much like you I too have a jutsu that allows me to change into my original form".

After Duddley spoke Naruto kissed Kitty in the lips which Kitty kissed Naruto in the lips then Naruto said "Good work Kitty chan we both have won our match and we are both in the next round of the chunin exams" so Kitty replied "It was all thanks to your mother and I think she already thinks me as her daughter in law".

While at the kage box Minato said "Kitty deserves to be promoted as chunin rank shinobi due to the fact that she refused to let Sakura get the best of her even when Sakura could not do anything against Kitty" which Temarku said "She battled like an Uzumaki and I agree with you Minato san but she has yet to face my daughter Temari" then Kushina said "If she fights like your wife Kaura it will be an interesting but memorable match" so Kushina tapped into her sensory ability as Kushina thought _"I sence that Orochimarun is somewhere near here hiding because knowing Orochimaru he will want to attack hidden leaf village at it's certain state"_.

After Kushina thought Kushina said "Temarku san who do you think will be in final match" which Temarku said "I think the final match will be my son Gaara Sabuko vs your son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" then Minato said "I think runner up match be your daughter Temari vs Kitty Katswell future to be Kitty Katswell Namikaze" so Temarku said "That would be something worth for me to bring my kids to and who knows my son Gaara might find someone who he will love".

Back at center of the chunin exams arena exam prompter said "Next match is going to be Kiba Inazuka vs Kabuto Kakushi" which exam prompter said "Alright the rules is no killing allowed and no forbidden jutsu allowed" then Gaara thought _"Tanuki something about Kabuto Yakushi is not right and it is something to do with Orochimaru" _so Tanuki replied **"Do not let your guard down Gaara because if Kabuto Yakushi is not actually a genin and he is left hand man of Orochimaru you will need to keep your best moves hidden until leaf village is in danger plus I want to see how tough house of my fellow tailed beast is"**.


	15. Chapter 15: Attack of the sound

Chapter 15: Attack of the sound.

After Kitty Katswell had her match with Sakura Haruno a masked ninja jumped into kage box which the masked ninja said "Greetings Lord Hokage and Lord Kazekage sorry to say this chunin exams is canceled because this is an attack" which Minato said "Orochimaru I had a feeling that you be here and now that your here I shall correct Lord hokage Hurizens mistake" then Temarku said "I hoped that you be here Orochimaru because now that you are here you shall pay for your evil deeds" so Minato said "Kushina chan go to your three students while we deal with the traitor Orochimaru".

After Minato spoke Kushina said "Alright Minato kun" which Kushina went to meet her three old students then Naruto went over to Gaara so the seven others who are like Naruto arrived but as some snake summons started to attack Naruto said "Fellow jinchuuriki protect Hidden leaf village from those snakes".

After Naruto spoke the jinchuuriki's knocked the snakes to the battlefield which Naruto thought _"Kurama it is time to summon you and it is time for you to finally get a taste of true freedom not the form by breaking out of the seal" _then Kurama replied **"Oh yeah finally I get to destroy a snake and do what even Gamabunta failed to do obtain a snake skin wallet" **so Naruto formed some handsigns.

As Naruto slammed his hand down Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" which Naruto summoned Kurama the nine tail fox then Kurama said **"Hello snake I hope you enjoyed some freedom and now good bye" **so Kurama tailed beast bombed the snake while the other tailed beasts tailed beast bombed their snake while eight of the nine bijuu's returned within their jinchuuriki Kurama rushed over to the battlefield where Minato is about to battle Orochimaru who is on Monda the boss of the snake summons.

While with Minato who is about to summon Gamabunta Minato said "I am going to stop you from using the forbidden jutsu and if I have to use my own I will use it" which Monda was hit by tailed beast bomb then Kurama arrived so Kurama said **"Minato get on and be ready because I am going to do what Gamabunta wanted to do himself by obtaining a snake skin wallet"**.

After Kurama spoke Minato jumped onto Kurama's head which Kurama said **"Minato get ready because I am going to hold that snake still" **then Kurama grabbed hold of Monda so Minato started to form a rasengan.

As Minato jumped off Kurama's head Minato yelled "Rasengan" as Minato striked Monda with rasengan which Monda disappeared then Kushina arrived to help Minato so Naruto arrived to help his parents so Naruto's parents formed some handsigns but as Naruto's parents formed the last handsign Naruto's parents yelled "Sealing jutsu death reaper seal".

As Shinigami appeared Shinigami took away as much of |Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu as possible which Minato said "Son I am sorry we are not going to be able to see you marry Kitty Katswell when the right time comes but we are proud of you inspecially that you head of Namikaze clan now" then Kushina said "Make us proud Naruto and Minato kun your father told me that if he was to retire or whatever his successor Tsunade will become fifth hokage until the time that you inherit the role as the sixth hokage" so Naruto's parents died but as Naruto got ready to fight Orochimaru Naruto roared with great anger "Orchimaru you murderous bastard I am going to kill you no matter what because I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze am the leader of Namikaze clan".

After Naruto spoke Orochimaru laughed which Orochimaru said "You defeat me like ha your only a genin and I am a member of the legendary sanin" then Kurama returned into his jinchuuriki so Naruto closed his hands together as Naruto channeled huge amount of chakra.

After Naruto channeled huge amount of chakra Naruto formed a two handed handsign as Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" which a large group of Naruto shadow clones appeared then original Naruto said "I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" so every Naruto jumped to attack Orochimaru.

As every Naruto got close ready to strike every Naruto yelled Uzumaki style taijutsu multi strikes of justice" which every Naruto punched Orochimaru really hard then Orochimaru escaped so Naruto picked up his dead parents body but as Naruto felt like crying Naruto carried his parents to the place where his father took his mother on their very first date.

As Naruto arrived at the location Naruto started pulverizing the ground until it was respectable condition for his parentss burial which Naruto placed his parents down then Naruto burried his parents with mud so Naruto placed something to act as a gravestone.

After Naruto burried his parents Naruto went of to the hokage building which as naruto arrived Naruto went to the balcony then as Naruto arrived Naruto yelled "People of Hidden leaf village my parents died and I am going to search for my fathers successor the fifth hokage plus I require someone to come with me to do this mission my parents left me" so Jiraiya of the legendary sanin came over to Naruto as Jiraiya said "I will go with you in honor of your parents and I would not be good sensei to Minato if I did not help you on this mission".

After Jiraiya spoke Kitty came over to Naruto which Kitty said "I am sorry for your loss Naruto kun and I will go with you because your parents was good to me" then Naruto said "We leave tomorrow morning after we had breakfast and Jiraiya you may stay for the night" so Jiraiya said "That sounds fair and I am going to train you both because the Akatsuki may have already started to hunt you jinchuuriki for the tailed beasts that you contain".

After Jiraiya spoke the trio went of back to Namikaze estate which as the trio arrived in Namikaze estate the couple went to sleep in Naruto's parents room while Jiraiya left on the sofa then the couple took their clothes off then the couple got into Naruto's parents bed so the couple fell asleep but as Naruto mentally thought about correcting Third Hokage Hurizens mistake by killing Orochimaru the couple drifted into a dream.


	16. Chapter 16: Akatsuki's first move

Chapter 16: Akatsuki's first move.

On the next day the couple woke up which the couple got out of bed then Naruto kissed Kitty in the lips so Kitty kissed Naruto in the lips but as the couple got their clothes on the couple knew Jiraiya woke up.

After the couple got their clothes on the couple went of from the bedroom to the ktichen which the trio had something to eat then the trio went of to search for Tsunade meanwhile at the akatsuki base Madara Uchiha said "Kisame Hoshikage and Itachi Uchiha I want you to capture jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox" then Itachi said "Yes Madara" so Kisame said "Yes Leader sir".

As Obito looked serious Obito thought _"I got to send a message to Naruto to warn him and I shall act as his spy since I was originally Minato sensei's spy" _which Obito sneaked to his room then Obito wrote a message so Obito passed it to a messager bird but as Obito fed the messager bird Obito said "Deliever this message to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze my sensei and Lady Kushina's son but once that is done get back here".

After Obito spoke Obito went back to his fellow members of akatsuki while the messager bird took off which back with the trio they arrived at a town then Jiraiya said "You two get some rest in that hotel and I will see if I can find anyone who knows where Tsunade is" so the couple went to a hotel while Jiraiya went to see anyone knowsa where Tsunade is.

As the couple arrived in their hotel room the couple was about to relax until messager bird arrived which messager bird gave Naruto a message which Naruto took a look at the message as Naruto read the message that said "Dear Naruto I am student of Minato sensei named Obito Uchiha and be ready because Madara Uchiha sent two members of the akatsuki to capture you for the fox that you have in you yours truly Obito Uchiha PS tell that team mate of mine that he owes me a match that we never had a chance to finish" then there was a knock on the door as the messager bird took of back to Obito so Naruto went to open the door but as Naruto opened the door Naruto said "Hello Kisame Hoshikage I had a feeling you be here since your the second member of seven swordsman I met and Itachi Uchiha I know that you have an illness due to the over usage of your sharingan but I know the both of you been sent to capture me except if you think it be that easy you can guess again since I know not only Kenjutsu I know ninjutsu plus genjutsu".

After Naruto spoke Naruto said "Byakugun" as Naruto activated his byakugun which Naruto formed some handsigns then Naruto yelled "Genjutsu art flame v flame" as Naruto casted a genjutsu on Itachi Uchiha so Naruto said "Alright Kisame lets see if you are any better than Zabuza Mamochi the demon of the mist".

After Naruto spoke Naruto thought _"Yo Kurama is there a possible chance I can obtain a sword that rivals Samehada" _which Kurama explained **"The only sword that rivals Samehada is it's brother White shark sword Toukuhada and it is summonable" **then Naruto channels enough chakra draw in Samehada's brother Toukuhada so Naruto clicked his fingers but as Naruto smiled Samehada's brother Toukuhada arrived.

After Samehada's brother arrived Naruto held Samehada's brother Toukuhada ready Naruto said "Lets chance Kisame" which Naruto went to clash swords with Kisame then Kisame said "Very well lets see how good you are and jinchuuriki I am better than that idot Zabuza" so Kisame formed a two one handed handsign as Kisame yelled "Ninja art hidden mist jutsu".

After Kisame spoke Kisame said "Now lets see how good you are" which Naruto laughed then Naruto formed some handsigns so Naruto yelled "Wind style tornado gust" as Naruto cleared the mist with wind style tornado gust.

As Naruto placed Toukohada on his back Naruto said "Kisame I know there is something you desire more than fight me and I am going to finish this dance since I want to fight you again in three years time" which Naruto went to attack Kisame then Naruto yelled "Dance of the red death" as Naruto defeated Kisame with dance of the red death so Naruto released Itachi from his genjutsu as Naruto said "Itachi when you see Tobi tell him this code and if you was anbu you should know this code".

After Naruto spoke Itachi said "What is the code that you are speaking about" which Naruto said "White flame lives and White flame shines with honor" then Itachi thought _"That code it means Izuna Uchiha the legendary white flame of Uchiha still lives" _so Itachi said "Kisame we need to get out of here because someone more powerful than us is on the way here".

After Itachi spoke Kisame grinned as Kisame said "In three years time we shall have that rematch and I shall show you why I am far better swordsman than Zabuza" which the two members of Akatsuki fled back to base then Jiraiya arrived so Naruto explained "I have a spy within the akastuki and I gained Itachi Uchiha as an allie plus as an another member of my spy network".

After Naruto spoke Jiraiya asked "Who is your first member of your spy network" which Naruto said "The first member of my spy network is a student of my father Obito Uchiha and I have Kin a spy within Hidden sound village even when she was unfutunely raped by her own father but unfutunely her own father got Kin pregnant" then Jiraiya said "Naruto you cunning fox I never knew that you would form your own spy network" so Naruto said "I am more like lucky as a fox because my spy network has reached to the point that it surpassed the one my father tried to form when he discovered that you have a spy network".


	17. Chapter 17: Tsunade

Chapter 17: Tsunade.

After Naruto spoke the trio went of to Tanzuka town which as the trio arrived Naruto sensed where Tsunade is then Kitty pointed to a bar so Kitty explained "I believe that the one named Tsunade is there".

After Kitty spoke Jiraiya said "That is Tsunade alright and damn I knew that she'd go to where she'll drink sake" which the trio went over to Tsunade then Jiraiya said "Hey Tsunade I knew we'll find you here" so Tsunade turned around but as Tsunade did not looked surprised Tsunade said "First Orochimaru and now you".

After Tsunade spoke Jiraiya said "Tsunade my student like you to be the fifth hokage" which Tsunade replied "No thanks that is fools job" then Naruto punched Tsunade right out of the bar so Naruto went outside to really blow off some steam.

As Naruto got ready Naruto said "Tsunade you may be a sanin but nobody I mean NOBODY CALLS A HOKAGE INSPECIALLY MY FATHER A FOOL" which Tsunade got up then Tsunade said "That was powerful punch and the strength is like my own but why do you care about role of being hokage" then Naruto calmed down so Naruto said "To be hokage that is my dream".

After Naruto spoke Tsunade asked "Have you learned any of your fathers jutsu" which Naruto replied "I might have learned my fathers jutsu and I tell you what if I tell you something that you do not know you will come back to hidden leaf village as the fifth hokage but if it is something that you do know well you'll be left alone" then Tsunade said "Sure why not and I will even give you the necklace that I am wearing" so Naruto laughed as Naruto said "I already know about the necklace and it's two abilities that not even you expected".

After Naruto spoke Tsunade said "Alright tell me what I do not know" which Naruto said "First you are granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki Senju the original nine tail jinchuuriki, second is that you have certain amount of relatives who are still alive, third is that your grandmother created the very jutsu you used by sealing some chakra on the forehead, fourth is that your brother is alive and lastly you have share of Uzumaki futune but most of all guess who decedent of Mito Uzumaki Senju is" then Tsunade replied "I did not know any of that and I like to know where my brother is" so Naruto replied "Your brother is in Senju manor and decedent of Mito Uzumaki Senju is me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the third nine tails jinchuuriki".

After Naruto spoke Tsunade felt like crying whiich Naruto hugged Tsunade then Tsunade said "Thank you cousin and now lets get my perverted team mate along with not only your girlfriend but my assistant too" so the two uzumaki blood relatives went of ton where Jiraiya is waiting with not only Kitty Katswell but also Shizune.

As they arrived Tsunade took the necklace of which Tsunade put it on Naruto then Tsunade said "Orochimaru wants me to heal his arms due to not being able to do jutsu" so Jiraiya said "He was a teme and Orochimaru is no longer one of us".

After Jiraiya spoke Kitty Katswell said "Knowing Orochimaru he would bring along Kabuto Yakushi Orochimaru's right handman" which Shizune said "Orochimaru must be removed and someone even better will take his place" then the five went of to where Orochimaru is waiting with Kabuto so as the five arrived Tsunade said "I refuse to heal your arms and infact you are no longer one of us because me along with Jiraiya are going to put a stop to your ambitions".

After Tsunade spoke Jiraiya said "Orochimaru this is where our rivalry ends because this time I am not fighting to bring you back but to end you" which Shizune said "I will not let you harm Lady Tsunade because she is like an aunt to me" then Naruto said "I knew you was a spy Kabuto and it be my pleasure to end you" so Kitty said "Your cruelity ends here and now".

After Kitty spoke Kabuto said "I was spying on you all to gather information and Naruto you are only a genin while I am not" which Orochimaru said "Kabuto do it" then Kabuto made a cut so Kabuto wiped a bit of his own blood onto Orochimaru's bandaged arms but as Kabuto started to form some handsigns the other two started to form the same handsigns.

As the three slammed their hands down Kabuto summoned Monda at the same time Katsuya was summoned by Tsunade as Gamabunta was summoned by Jiraiya which Naruto said "Time for me to get into the action" then Naruto formed some handsigns so Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Naruto successfully summoned Elder Shima and Elder Fukagaku which Toad sage elder Fukagaku said "Naruto what do you need" then Naruto explained "I know I have not learned how to do sage mode trainning yet I will need help because we are up against Orochimaru plus his right hand man Kabuto Yakushi" so Toad E;der Shima said "Facing against someone like Orochimaru is not going to be easy but facing against Kabuto well looks like you might need to become a sage yourself luckily only way to do it is basicly have us get onto your shoulders to begin the merging of the senjutsu chakra".

After toad sage elder spoke the two jumped onto Naruto's shoulders which they started channeling senjutsu chakra while Naruto started to enter sage mode then as Naruto successfully entered sage mode Naruto said "Kabuto lets dance" so Naruto got ready to battle Kabuto the right hand man of Orochimaru former member of the akatsuki.

After Naruto got ready to battle Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto got ready to fight Naruto as Kabuto said "You may have temporary become a sage you are still a lowly genin" which Naruto went to attack Kabuto then Naruto started to form a rasengan so Naruto yelled "Rasengan" as Naruto striked Kabuto with rasengan.


	18. Chapter 18: Fifth hokage

Chapter 18: Fifth hokage.

After Naruto striked Kabuto with rasengan Naruto said "Kitty you help Shizune san because I am going to help the two sanin" which Naruto closed his eyes to enter his mindscape then Naruto arrived in his mindscape so Naruto looked at Kurama as Naruto said "Kurama my friend I think it is time that we bond our chakra because both of those two members of the legendary sanin will need my help to battle Orochimaru a former member of the legendary sanin".

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Lets do it Naruto time to cook snake and show your parents that you are far greater than they even imagined" **which Naruto activated the seal key then Naruto opened the seal so the seal gate opened but as Kurama got ready to synch with Naruto Kurama started to synch his chakra with Naruto's chakra.

As Naruto returned from his mindscape Naruto formed a handsign as Naruto yelled "Transform Tailed Beast Mode" which Naruto successfully entered tailed beast mode then Naruto stepped in but as Naruto got ready to battle Orochimaru Jiraiya looked really surprised that Naruto has managed to enter tailed beast mode so Tsunade saw that Naruto was in tailed beast mode.

As Naruto let out a powerful roar Orochimaru was not pleased that his plans would be even more foiled which Naruto quickly went to attack Monda then Jiraiya said "Gamabunta I have no idea how it is even possible Naruto managed to not only control whole nine tails worth of chakra Naruto even bonded with the nine tail fox itself"so Gamabunta replied "He must have got the seal key and I have no idea how he even gained the seal key unless Minato gave it to him".

After Gamabunta spoke Tsunade said "Katsuya Naruto has not only surpassed his mother he even surpassed grandmother Mito" which Katsuya said "That is mighty impressive and we do need the back up" then Gamabunta went to help Naruto out so Gamabunta formed some handsigns but as Gamabunta formed one more handsign Gamabunta yelled "liquid bullets".

After Gamabunta spoke Gamabunta liquid bulleted Monda which Katsuya yelled "Acid slime" as Katsuya acid slimed Monda then Naruto got ready to fire tailed beast bomb so Naruto yelled "Tailed beast bomb" as Naruto defeated Monda with tailed beast bomb.

As Naruto changed back Naruto sat down into meditation position which Naruto started to meditate then Gamabunta returned home at the same time Katsuya returned home so Jiraiya started to channel senjutsu chakra as Jiraiya started to enter sage mode.

As Jiraiya managed to enter sage mode Jiraiya said "This is it Orochimaru your cruelity ends here" which Jiraiya formed some handsigns then as Jiraiya formed one more handsign Jiraiya yelled "Sage art toad flame blast" so Jiraiya toad flame blasted Orochimaru.

After Jiraiya toad flame blasted Orochimaru Kabuto escaped with Orochimaru which Tsunade said "I am no longer just a member of the legendary sanin I am the fifth hokage and Naruto your my successor meaning when I step down you become the sixth hokage" then Naruto said "I like to see if you are ready to be the fifth hokage because every village leader is at war with paperwork plus I like you to tell me how do you intend to win that war" so Tsunade replied "My grandfather Hashirama did not think of the solution that you are thinking of and I think the solution is Shadopw clone jutsu or even Multi Shadow clone jutsu".

After Tsunade spoke Naruto said "Very good I believe that you are ready to be the fifth hokage because you have told me the right answer and be ready to hand over the role being sixth hokage when you retire" which Naruto kissed Kitty then Kitty kissed Naruto in the lips so hidden leaf shinobi went of back to the hidden leaf village.

As the hidden leaf shinobi arrived back in hidden leaf village the hidden leaf shinobi went of to the hokage office which the hidden leaf shinobi went of to the balcony to start the coronation then as Naruto handed Tsunade the hokage hat Naruto said "Will you protect hidden leaf village in honor of the previous hokage's" so Tsunade replied "I do swear to protect hidden leaf village in honor of the previous hokage's".

After Tsunade spoke Tsunade puts the hokage hat on which Tsunade proudly yelled "On this day on I Tsunade Uzumaki Senju granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki Senju will protect the hidden leaf village along with all of you as the fifth hokage" then everyone cheered so Kitty followed Naruto back to the Namikaze estate but as the couple arrived back in Namikaze estate the couple went of from the hall way to the bedroom.

As the couple arrived in the bedroom the couple took their clothes off which the couple went into bed then the couple fell asleep so the couple drifted into their dream but as Naruto appeared in his dream Kitty appeared into her own dream.

As Naruto looked at the mirror Naruto noticed that he was wearing his fathers hokage cloak on which Naruto said "Damn I look incredible and I can't believe that my dream came true I am the hokage" then Kitty arrived in the hokage office with their two sons so Kitty said "Naruto kun our son Hashirama Uzumaki Katswell Namikaze and our son Ashura Katswell Namikaze would like to go to Ichuraku ramen where Ayame san is".

On the next day the couple woke up which Kitty kissed Naruto in the lips then Naruto kissed Kitty in the lips so the couple got out of bed but as Naruto got his ninja gear on Kitty got on her own ninja gear on.

After the couple got their ninja gear on the couple went of from the bedroom to the kitchen which as the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had something to eat then the couple went of the Namikaze estate to the hokage office so as the couple arrived in the hokage office Fifth Hokage Tsunade said "Naruto I am promoting you from rank of genin to the rank of chunin and Kitty I am also promoting you from rank of genin to the rank of chunin but unfutunely your team mate along with your sensei died in battle while protecting the civilians".


	19. Chapter 19: New Team

Chapter 19: New Team.

After Fifth hokage Tsunade promoted two survivors of team Eleven a chunin rank jacket the two chunin ranked shinobi said "Thank you Lady Hokage Tsunade" which the couple went of from the hokage office to Namikaze estate then some minutes later the couple arrived back in Namikaze estate so the couple went of from the hallway to the kitchen.

As the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had something to eat for dinner which the couple went of from the kitchen to the bedroom then as the couple arrived in the bedroom the couple took off their clothes so the couple got into bed.

After the couple got into bed the couple fell asleep which the couple drifted into their dream then Naruto appeared in his dream at same the same time that Kitty appeared in her dream so Naruto looked at the mirror to see that he is wearing his fathers hokage cloak on but as Naruto smilef Naruto said "I look good and my dream has been fulfillef I am the sixth hokage".

While in Kittys dream she was married to Naruto which Kitty looked at her husband Naruto as Kitty said "Naruto this is relaxinf and I like it" then Naruto replied "I agree with you Kitty chan and our kids are going to ninja academy tomorrow" so the couple turned to look at their kids.

On the next day the couple woke up which the couple got out of bed then the couple got their ninja gear on so the couple went of from the bedroom to the kitchen but as the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had some breakfast.

After the couple had some breakfast the couple went of from the Namikaze estate to the hokage office which as the couple arrived in the hokage office then as the couple arrived in the hokage office Naruto said "Hey Lady Hokage Tsunade how have you been" so Kitty asked "Is there anything we like to know Lady Hokage Tsunade".

After Kitty spoke Fifth hokage Tsunade said "You two go to the ramen stand where you meet not only your new team mate you will meet your new sensei and I am sure that you will get along with them because they are also chunin rank shinobi" which Naruto said "Alright cousin I guess we will meet them and hopefully we will have no trouble" then Kitty said "I agree we are sure there will be no trouble and who knows we might get along" so Tsunade said "Good luck because you will be tested by your new sensei".

After Tsunade spoke the couple went of from the hokage office to the ramen stand which as the couple arrived at the ramen stand the new sensei said "Excellent you have arrived on time and that is something that I like" then the new team mate said "I hope that we can get along because we need to get along in order to be a good team" so the new team mate thought _"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze looks like he got stronger and I will need to inform Master Danzo of this because he will need to be updated"_.

After the new team mate thought to himself the couple sat down on their seat which the new sensei said "I am going to introduce myself first and we will start from there" then the new sensei said "My name is Tenzo Senju son of Nowaki Uzumaki Senju, my hobbies is gardening, reading a book about seals, my father Nowaki, my mother Miayama, meditating, my likes is reading, Meditating, excersizing, my dislikes is rapists, Traitors, my dream is to see you three become jonin rank shinobi and my dream is to have a family with Anko chan" so Tenzo said "Why don't you go next relative Naruto".

After Tenzo spoke Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my hobbies is pranks, reading a book about seals, meditating, gardening, my likes is Kitty Chan, Ramen, Kurama san, pranks, my dislikes is Traitors, Rapists, Orochimaru, Danzo, Madara Uchiha, my dream is to become the sixth hokage and my goal is to surpass my parents by doing what even Hashirama couldn't do Eliminate Madara Uchiha" which Tenzo said "Your turn to introduce yourself kunoichi san" then Kitty said "My name is Kitty Katswell, my hobbies is Reading, Meditating, Cooking, my likes is Naruto kun, cooking, Kenjutsu, my dislikes is Rapists, Traitors, my dream is to have a family with Naruto kun and my goal is to help him restore his clan" so Tenzo said "It is your turn to introduce yourself to us".

After Tenzo spoke Ami said "My name is Ami Tenkaito, my hobbies is drawing, relaxing, reading, my likes is reading, drawing, trainning, my dislikes is Traitors, my dream is to see that Hidden leaf village shines with greatness and my goal is to be hunter nin for a leader of anbu division" which Tenzo thought _"Ami is one of Danzo's members of Anbu Root and he sent her to spy on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but what Danzo does not know is that I was picked as new sensei to make sure that Naruto does not get raped by Ami by Dannzo's order" _then Tenzo explained "Tomorrow I am going to test you because I like to check out your skills as a team" so the three chunin ranked shinobi replied "Yes Tenzo sensei".

After the three chunin ranked shinobi spoke the two went of back home which the couple went of from ramen stand back to Namikaze estate then as the couple arrived back in Namikaze estate the couple went to the kitchen so as the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had something to eat for dinner but as the couple went of to the bedroom the couple had a feeling that Ami was a member of Danzo's Anbu root.

As the couple arrived in the bedroom the couple took their clothes off which the couple got into bed then the couple fell asleep so Naruto drifted into his dream at the same time that Kitty drifted into her dream but as Naruto appeared in his dream Kitty appeared in her dream.


	20. Chapter 20: Team Tenzo

Chapter 20: Team Tenzo.

On the next day the couple woke up which Naruto kissed Kitty in the lips then Kitty kissed Naruto in the lips so the couple got out of bed but as Naruto got his clothes on Kitty got her clothes on.

After the couple got their clothes on the couple went of from the bedroom to the kitchen which as the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had something to eat for breakfast then the couple got their weapon pouch on so the couple went of from the Namikaze estate to the location of their new sensei Tenzo who is waiting with Ami.

As the couple arrived Naruto said "Relative Tenzo we have arrived" which Kitty said "Tenzo sensei we have arrived on time and we are ready for the test" then Ami said "I am positive that we can handle the test that you give us Tenzo sensei and I for one am not scared of whatever test that you have in mind" so Ami thought _"That should butter up the trap to capture Naruto and I will rape him until he has gotten me pregnant"_.

After Ami thought Naruto formed some handsigns which Naruto wispered "Sealing jutsu supression seal release" as Naruto removed the seal that been placed on her then Ami thought _"Me rape Naruto san no stinking way and I can finally have emotions instead of having it supressed" _so Ami informed Tenzo that the seal that she had was removed by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the hero of hidden leaf village.

After Ami explained that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze removed the seal Tenzo said "I am going to use the very same test Naruto's father Minato Namikaze gave his three students and I have three bells" which Tenzo got his three bells ready then Tenzo said "Shinobi tactic number one Taijutsu" so Tenzo goes to attack with Taijutsu.

As Naruto smiled Naruto goes to counter attack with Taijutsu which Naruto said "Ami san and Kitty Chan I hold keep relative Tenzo busy while you set up a trap" then Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style Taijutsu Uzumaki dragon kick" as Naruto kicked Tenzo with Uzumaki dragon kick so as Ami helped Kitty set up the trap Naruto said "Relative Tenzo next tactic please".

After Naruto spoke Tenzo said "Shinobi tactic number two Genjutsu" which relative Tenzo casted a genjutsu then Naruto broke out of the genjutsu so Naruto casted a genjutsu of his own but as Naruto gave his famous fox smile Naruto got into Uzuken stance.

After Naruto got into Uzuken stance Naruto said "If I know my fathers test as I know his nickname the third shinobi tactic is Ninjutsu and in fact I know the very jutsu in mind" which Tenzo formed some handsigns then Tenzo yelled "Wood style forest entrapment" as Tenzo tries to trap Naruto until Naruto formed some handsigns so Naruto yelled "Wind style great breakthrough" as Naruto repeled Tenzo's jutsu with wind style great breakthrough.

After Naruto repeled Tenzo's jutsu with a jutsu Naruto knows Naruto got out a pair of tri pronged kunai's which Naruto yelled "Dance of the red death" as Naruto attacked with dance of the red death then Naruto placed a pair of tri prnged kunai's back into his weapon pouch so Naruto kicked two of the three bells to his two team mates but as Naruto took the last remaining bell Naruto said "Relative Tenzo we win and you fell for the oldest trap of the book the silent bell taker trap".

After Naruto spoke the two females team mates came out of hiding which Tenzo said "Good work you have passed the test and Naruto what was shinobi tactic number five" then Naruto explained "Shinobi tactic number five would be Senjutsu" so Tenzo said "That is very good Naruto and tomorrow we are going to do a mission together because it is nessessary for us to do one mission together in order to be an official team".

After Tenzo spoke the couple went of from the trainning ground where Naruto's father trained his three students back to Namikaze estate which as the couple arrived in Namikaze estate the couple went of from the hall way to the kitchen then as the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had something to eat for dinner so the couple went of from the kitchen to the bedroom but as the couple arrived in the bedroom the couple took their clothes off.

After the couple took their clothes off the couple got into bed which Naruto kissed Kitty in the lips then Kitty kissed Naruto in the lips so the couple fell asleep but as Naruto drifted into his dream Kitty drifted into her dream.

After the couple drifted into their dream Naruto appeared in his mindscape at the same time Kitty drifted into what appears to be her own mindscape which Kiity looked at her resident then Kitty said "Kurami how did you get inside me" then Kurami explained **"I believe that I was a gift to you from Kami because you have a good heart and I have not only same abilities as Kurama kun I am equally strong as Kurama kun heck I am even eually fast as him too" **so Kitty said "I guess that you will need to pay rent in form of chakra whenever I need some chakra".

While with Naruto in his mindscape Naruto looked at Kurama which Kurama said **"Naruto my friend I have no idea how it is possible my mate has returned and she is in your girlfriend" **then Naruto replied "It must be Kami's doing and it must be good reason why Kami done this" so Kurama said **"In words the two of you are baiscly mates well in fox terms and in human terms well the two of you are still level level one couple unengaged"**.

On the next day the couple woke up which Kitty said "Naruto kun there is something I need to tell you" then Naruto replied "There is no need I already sensed it and I believe that it is a good reason to take our relationship to the next level making us basicly level two couple" so Naruto got out engagement ring that Minato used to propose to Kushina but as Naruto got out of bed Naruto bent down on one knee.


	21. Chapter 21: Land of demons

Chapter 21: Land of demons.

After Naruto bent down on one knee Naruto said "Kitty Chan since we been together I have been happy man and there is one thing I like to ask to make our happiness up a level" which Kitty blushed as Kitty said "Yes Naruto what is it you like to ask" then Naruto said "Will you marry me Kitty chan" so Kitty replied "Yes Naruto kun ramen world yes" as Naruto puts the engagement ring on Kittys finger Naruto looked really happy as Kitty felt really happy.

After Naruto got the engagement ring on Kittys finger Kitty got out of the bed which Naruto got his ninja gear on at the same time that Kitty got her clothes on then the couple went of from the bedroom to the living room then as the enagaged couple arrived in the kitchen the engaged couple had something to eat for breakfast so the engaged couple went of from the Namikaze estate to the hokage office but as the engaged couple arrived in the hokage office Kitty said "Lady Hokage Tsunade Naruto kun asked me to marry him and I said yes plus it means we are going to be getting married".

After Kitty spoke Tenzo arrived with Ami which Tenzo said "Aunty Tsunade I have arrived with Ami and I have noticed relative Naruto is with Kitty" then Fifth hokage Tsunade said "Very good nephew and there is a mission for team 11 plus I am sure that it is a good one" so Tenzo said "What is the mission that you have in mind Aunty Tsunade".

After Tenzo spoke Fifth Hokage Tsunade explained "The mission is to protect Priestess Shion and be careful someone wishes to release a dangerous demon known as Moryou plus I am not sure how strong Moryou is" which Naruto said "If Moryou is ever unsealed I will fight it myself because I have a goal the one to protect the ninja world from threats such as Madara Uchiha" then Fifth Hokage Tsunade replied "Very well Naruto your mission if prevention of Moryou's return has failed is to stop Moryou from destroying the five great nations" so Naruto replied "I accept the S rank mission relative Tsunade Moryou will be stopped".

After Naruto spoke Team 11 went of from hokage office to land of demons which as team 11 arrived in land of demons Priestess Shion looked at Naruto then Priestess Shion said "I had a vision about you and normally my visions is about the death of the person but the vision I had about you was that you are the saviour of the ninja world" so Naruto said "We have came to protect you while you seal Moryou away and I will give it a go to help you with it because I am not only a Namikaze I am also an Uzumaki".

After Naruto spoke Priestess Shion said "I would normally accept the help except it is my duty to seal the demon away" which Team 11 followed Priestess Shion to the sealing shrine then as Team 11 arrived Priestess Shion noticed that followers of Moryou was dead and that Moryou was released so Naruto threw Priestess Shion to three members of team 11 but as Naruto got ready to fight Moryou Naruto said "Get Priestess Shion to a safe place because my mission to stop Moryou is about to begin".

As Team 11 took Priestess Shion to a safe place Which Moryou broke free from the seal then Moryou said "Who are you mortal" so Naruto replied "I am son of Minato Namikaze, I am son of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, I am decedent of Mito Uzumaki Senju, Decedent in law of Hashirama Senju, Fiancee of Kitty Katswell and Jinchuuriki of Kurama the nine tail fox I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but to you I am the one who is going to stop you".

After Naruto spoke Naruto quickly placed a teleportation seal which Naruto teleported to a large battlefield with Moryou then Naruto said "Moryou as long I am alive you will not harm the five great nations" so Moryou blasted a beam of energy at Narutobut as Naruto blocked the attack Moryou roared "Impossible nobody ever blocked me attack".

After Moryou spoke Naruto touched his stomach which Naruto unlocked the seal gate then Naruto opened the seal gate so Naruto channels a huge amount of Kurama's chakra but as Naruto formed a handsign Naruto yelled "Transformation jutsu Tailed beast mode".

After Naruto spoke naruto entered tailed beast mode which Naruto let out a powerful roar then Naruto goes to attack Moryou so Naruto started to prepare for tailed beast bomb but as Naruto got ready to fire tailed beast bomb Naruto thought _"Kurama do you know anything about a demon named Moryou"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Kurama mentally replied _**"That vile demon is nothing compared to us tailed beasts and to destroy Moryou you need to first knock him down his tailed beast bomb plus once you changed back seal Moryou up forever with a sealing jutsu far greater than the one Priestess Shion knows" **_which Naruto roared "Tailed beast bomb" as Naruto fired tailed beast bomb at Moryou then Naruto changed back so Naruto started to form some handsigns but as Naruto formed the last handsign Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu unescapable seal".

After Naruto spoke Naruto activated the sealing jutsu which Naruto channeled amount of chakra that rival amount that Kurama the nine tail fox has then Naruto successfully sealed Moryou up so Naruto formed a handsign as Naruto teleported from the battlefield to where Priestess Shion is with Team 11 but as Naruto arrived Naruto said "Moryou has been sealed up forever and Priestess Shion the duty of Priestess was never to be the sealer but be the guidance to those who needed to be guided with honor".

After Naruto spoke Priestess Shion said "You are not like anyone I met and one of the duties is that I must pass the energy to a new priestess while I be known as High priestess" which Naruto replied "If you are asking me to father a child from you well that I refuse since I am Kittys fiancee and the thing I can do is arrange someone to be the one who loves you much as you love a noble shinobi" then Priestess Shion said "Would you really do this honorable cause for me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze hero of the hidden leaf village" so Naruto replied "I am an honorable man and I will send you a message to inform you of someone who I know who needs happiness as much as I once needed the happiness".


	22. Chapter 22: Brave & Kind

Chapter 22: Kind & Brave.

After the couple along with their team mate and their sensei went of back to hidden leaf village which some time later they arrived back in hidden leaf village then the couple along with Tenzo went of hokage office so as they arrived in hokage office Tenzo said "Aunty Tsunade the mission was a success and relative Naruto gained an allie the land of demons".

After Tenzo spoke Fifth hokage Tsunade said "Good work and relative Naruto Jiraiya is here because he like to take you on three year trainning trip" which Jiraiya explained "The akatsuki are going to make a move in three years time and they are targeting jinchuuriki" then Naruto said "Very well I will go with you as long relative Tsunade trains Kitty chan like you train me" so Fifth hokage Tsunade said "That is fine with me and I will train you Kitty because from this day you are my apprentice".

After Fifth hokage Tsunade spoke Kitty said "Thank you for accepting me to be your apprentice and I will not let you down" which Naruto went of with Jiraiya to their camping spot then as they arrived at their camping spot Naruto asked "Pervy Sage what are you going to teach me" so Jiraiya replied "I am going to teach you one of my own jutsu needle Jizzle".

After Jiraiya spoke Jiraiya channels chakra through his hair which Jiraiya formed a handsign as Jiraiya yelled "Ninja art needle jizzle" then Jiraiya demostrated his needle jizzle so Jiraiya said "This jutsu works when your hair has grown to this respectable size and since your hair is not long enough yet I am going to teach you a different jutsu plus this one I have taught your father".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto asked "What jutsu are you going to teach me Pervy Sage" which Jiraiya explained "I am going to teach you a jutsu known as water wall jutsu and it is a water style jutsu" then Jiraiya formed some handsigns so Jiraiya yelled "Water style water wall jutsu" as Jiraiya made a water wall but as Jiraiya smiled proudly Jiraiya said "I have demostrated the jutsu and it is your turn to give that jutsu a go".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto formed some handsigns which Naruto yelled "Water style water wall jutsu" as Naruto made a water wall then some months later Jiraiya recieved a message so Jiraiya explained "Naruto we are going to a place known as land of snow and our mission is to protect the land of snows own princess Koyuki".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto let out a smile which Naruto said "a mission to protect Princess Koyuki that is good and hopefully I can get her to create a special movie to honor the courage of hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure" then Naruto followed Jiraiya to land of snow so as the two arrived Naruto looked at Koyuki as Naruto said "What has happend to this place Princess Koyuki".

After Naruto spoke Princess Koyuki explained "My cruel uncle Doto hired three dangerous shinobi from land of snow and all three along with their boss all use ice style jutsu but I do not think their ice style jutsu is anything like those who hold ice style bloodline" which Naruto let out a calm laugh as Naruto said "I know someone who is the true user of ice style jutsu someone goes by the name Haku Yuki Mamochi" then Naruto quickly wrote a message so Naruto formed some handsigns but as Naruto slammed his hand down Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Gamatatsu appeared which Naruto passed Gamatatsu the message which Naruto said "I need you to give this to Haku Yuki Mamochi who is with Zabuza and once you return I will give you a treat as a reward for the success of the mission" then Gamatatsu said "Sure Naruto I will be back and I am looking fowards to that tasty treat" so Gamatatsu disappeared to the location where Haku is with her father Zabuza Mamochi.

While with Haku he is trainning with his father Zabuza Mamochi until Gamatatsu appeared which Gamatatsu handed Haku a message then Haku read the message that said "Dear Haku I could could back up because a cruel person named Doto took over home of princess Koyuki and he hired four rogue shinobi who use ice style but theirs is not bloodline version of ice style jutsu" so Haku said "Let Naruto know that me and my father will be at land of snow soon".

After Haku spoke Gamatatsu disappears back to Naruto which back with Naruto he is waiting with Jiraiya then half an hour later Haku arrived with his father Zabuza so Zabuza said "We have arrived and if those guys think they can use ice style to defeat us they do not stand a chance against true user of ice style jutsu".

After Zabuza spoke Naruto explained the situation which the four went to where Doto's four shinobi is then Zabuza grinned as Zabuza said "I have not been in a battle for some time and I think I know how to start this action" so Zabuza formed a two single handsign as Zabuza yelled "Ninja art hidden mist jutsu".

After Zabuza spoke Zabuza casted hidden mist jutsu which Zabuza said "Now that I have casted this jutsu there are certain parts of the body that I can strike if I wish to kill and as for who I am well I am Zabuza Mamochi the once known demon of the mist" then Zabuza took out his trusted blade executioner so Zabuza said "I hope that you don't bore me because I hear that you once took on Kakashi Hatake the copy cat ninja".

After Zabuza spoke Zabuza went to attack the four rogue yukigakure shinobi which Zabuza yelled "Kenjutsu art blade slash" as Zabuza blade slashed the four rogue ninja's then Haku formed some handsigns so Haku yelled "Secret jutsu demonic ice mirrors" as demonic ice mirrors surrounded the area but as Haku sank into a mirror Haku said "I am true user of ice style jutsu and yours is nothing compared to mine since I am not only a Yuki I am a Mamochi".


End file.
